Confessions
by Precious Pup
Summary: McGee has been brought in at short notice to take the lead in a large undercover FBI operation. He is finding it more difficult than he anticipated and now Ziva has been brought in as his 'wife' What could be worse? The team try and help him through.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs looked up with surprise from his desk to see Fornell looking down at him. Gibbs took off his reading glasses and looked up at his old friend cautiously. Fornell arriving normally meant one thing. Trouble.

"Tobias"

"Jethro"

The men greeted each other and Gibbs waited to see just what sort of trouble Fornell was going to pull out of his hat.

"How about we take this to your conference room" Fornell suggested lightly.

Oh that sort of trouble.

Gibbs sighed, shook his head and standing up walked across to the elevator while Tony's eyes bored a curious hole in his back.

Gibbs flipped the emergency switch and waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden drop in light.

"So mind telling me what this is all about?"

Fornell sighed and rubbed his hand across his face wearily.

"You know I have had a hell of a week Gibbs. I have a big undercover operation that's going ahead in three days and suddenly my lead agent has broken his pelvis. Apparently his wife didn't see him behind her when she was reversing the car but scuttlebutt has it she had just learned about the affair he had been having so the jury is still out on that one."

"Is there a point to this Tobias?" Gibbs considered the mounting pile of reports on his desk and exactly how long it had been since he had had his morning coffee.

Fornell ignored him

"You would think that with an agency the size of the FBI that replacing an agent wouldn't be a problem. So far I have agents that are too short, too tall, too fat, too thin, not the right racial background, too old, too young, and too bald, they can't meet the technical requirements in time or they are already involved in ongoing operations. I have agents who are on stress leave, agents recovering in hospital, agents with measles and agents whose mothers are dying. I have been searching frantically for someone, anyone who can step up in time so we don't have to pull the plug on this operation and flush weeks of work down the toilet.

It would appear that at this moment the FBI doesn't have a single operational field agent who is ethnically Caucasian, 6 foot one, could pass for early 30's with advanced computer programming experience who looks like this."

Gibbs looked at the large photo Fornell had pulled out of a manila envelope of a tall smiling man in glasses with his arm wrapped around a laughing attractive brunette.

"I do" Gibbs smiled and shook his head at Fornell while Fornell grinned back at him.

"I know you do. Now how are we going to pitch this to your Director?"

*******************************************************************

Vance narrowed his eyes as he watched Fornell make a pitch to 'borrow' one of his agents.

"Ok so you have _definite_ Intel which indicates that Toby Wilson who is the Head of a small but select Research Department for a _civilian_ company will be approached and maybe even kidnapped during the conference starting this weekend at the Plaza?"

Fornell nodded

"The company that Mr Wilson works for is working on a top secret bio engineering development. It could have _military_ applications. They are approaching various armed services before submitting a developmental tender. It is believed that they wish to get more information on this project by kidnapping Mr Wilson and his wife and hopefully getting their hands on a ransom as well. The chatter that was picked up was short but specific and we have put together this op in pretty short time. I don't want it to fall apart now."

Vance stood up from his desk to consider the implications

"What is the bio engineering development you are talking about?"

Fornell hesitated for a minute "It's a modified strain of wheat"

Vance turned around surprised and gave Fornell a wry look.

"You want to use one of _my_ agents to impersonate a civilian…with no connection to the Navy…..because he is helping develop some new sort of wheat?"

Fornell bristled a bit under the Directors sarcastic tone.

"Look Director when I said it had military applications I meant it. Wheat that doesn't mould? Wheat that can ripen in half the time standard wheat does? Wheat that can resist frost? Wheat that could be used for massive production of bread or pasta to feed an army anywhere in the world? The interest in this project from the reduced transport and storage costs alone make Mr Wilson a marked man."

Vance considered before turning to Gibbs who sat in the other chair listening.

"What do you think Gibbs? He is one of your men after all?"

Gibbs shrugged and tried to look non committal.

"Well we aren't in the middle of a case for a change. And I know McGee had been busting to do some undercover work. It might be good for him to get his teeth into something."

Fornell jumped in

"He wouldn't be alone Director. I have an entire team ready and waiting and of course I have one of my agents who is already well briefed on the operation who will be with him as Mr Wilson's wife. He will barely have a minute to himself."

Gibbs nodded "Still I would like to participate where possible with my own people Fornell. McGee is still a member of my team and I'm not just going to hand him over to you like a trading card."

Fornell nodded agreeing and Vance sighed before looking back and forth between them.

"Well looks like you have this all worked out. In the interest of inter agency co-operation then Fornell you have my permission to use McGee..as long as he agrees personally. This isn't NCIS territory and he will be operating under Fornell's command. You clear on that Gibbs? I don't want you demanding McGee back two days into the operation."

"Understood Director"

Vance watched the two men leave under the distinct impression that somehow he had been hustled.

*******************************************************************

Tony grinned "It's never a good day when the FBI shows up Probie. Look they have already been here for me and they have already been here trying to arrest Ziva so by process of elimination they must be here for you."

Tim frowned and tried to ignore Tony who was perched happily on the end of his desk messing with his reports.

"Would you stop doing that?" Tim slapped his hand away and tried to finish off his affidavit.

"McGee! Conference Now." Gibbs jogged down the stairs with Fornell trailing only a step behind and they both headed towards the elevator.

"Ohhhhhhhh I told you so Probie. Better make a run for it now" Tony joked.

Tim stood and straightened his jacket and tried not to look nervous about what on earth they might want with him.

"McGee!" Gibbs called again from the elevator exasperated as he held the door open for his immobile agent.

"Oh Right. Coming"

And with barely a stumble Tim headed towards the elevator with Tony and Ziva's eyes curiously following him.


	2. Chapter 2

"McGee gets to be lead on an undercover FBI investigation?" Tony was flabbergasted.

"But…. but that's like going from playing in Little League and going straight into the Majors! He hasn't even done any undercover work"

Tim frowned and tried to defend himself as his team clustered around him in the bullpen listening to Gibb's announcement.

"Yes I have Tony"

"Uh No McGee. Going undercover as _yourself_ doesn't count"

Gibbs didn't like to see the hits McGee's self confidence was taking. He was going to need all of it he could get.

"DiNozzo what was your major at Collage?"

"Phys Ed"

"And McGee what did you do?"

"Well I have a Masters in Computing Forensics from uh ….. MIT and a Bachelor of Science in Biomedical Engineering from Johns Hopkins"

"And?" Gibbs queried forcing the point home

"I also did a year of independent study in advanced string theory?"

Tim found himself making his statement a question as he wasn't quite sure what Gibbs wanted from this little demonstration as his team mates already knew what he had done.

"McGee what do you know about genetic food modification?"

"Well not much more than the average person I suppose? I was reading in New Scientist that by 2011 they expect to have red fleshed apples on the shelves of your local supermarket. You see most of the goodness in an apple is in the skin but it's often cut off so they want to introduce it into the flesh of the fruit.

Oh and they are even working on an Aloe Vera fruit? They just need to find something that tastes palatable for consumption but there appears to be societal differences in just what constitutes a nice tasting fruit.

It's all very fascinating and represents the cutting edge of genetics as really it is all very right now rather than conceptual and with the new generation of super computer DNA modelling developments…….

Gibbs waived his hand at McGee to get him to stop and he trailed off just as he was getting warmed up on a rather interesting topic.

"And THAT DiNozzo is another reason why McGee is going undercover and not you. Although primarily it must be said that McGee, with some wire glasses, a tan and some blue contact lenses is going to look remarkably similar to Mr Wilson."

Tim grinned happily at Tony, still kind of shocked at the recent turn of events that had him being whisked away from his team for a detailed briefing on an undercover operation at the Hoover building instead of filing endless reports.

Fornell flicked up the picture of Toby Wilson onto the plasma that Gibbs had seen earlier.

"We are also very lucky that the man apparently spent much of the last decade working around the clock in a research lab with little to no personal life. There are very few photos available of him at all which is always helpful in these situations. The man is apparently a genius and is held in very high regard in the scientific community especially considering his young age. But few people have actually met him."

"If he has no social life then who's the hottie under his arm? Tony queried

Fornell grimaced and turned to look at the screen.

"Ah that is the recent Mrs Wilson. It would appear it is a case of opposites attract. Damita…(she has only one name, like Madonna apparently) is Spanish, very attractive, passionate but she is a rather how shall I put it …….carefree woman. She has been a dancer, model, baker, swimmer, singer, bar tender, poet, hair dresser, sculptor, rock band groupie, dog walker, and actress and at one stage had Muse as her full time occupation. While Mr Wilson has barely a photo to his name Damita has a photo of everything"

Fornell clicked through dozens of images showing what appeared to be a completely different women.

"Here she is naked covered in mud at a festival, this is a backyard swimsuit calendar she did, this is her modeling with blonde short hair, this is her singing with red spiked hair, this is her in her semi professional race car driver's uniform and this is her during her heroin chic phase. Glitter. Henna Tattoos. Animal fur protesting…."

Fornell turned to face Gibbs.

"The only advantage there is that I could use any woman of approximately the same height, ethnicity and with good grasp of Spanish in her place.

Toby Wilson and Damita got stuck in a lift together when Mr Wilson went to Germany to investigate some new equipment for his lab. Damita is afraid of enclosed spaces and panicked. Mr Wilson spent an hour calming her down and talking her through it before they were released and they have been inseparable ever since. Damita is currently trying to launch herself as a hand bag designer. The Wilson's are currently holed up in a suite in Los Vegas for their own safety courtesy of the Federal Government and being rather blatantly head over heels in love with each other."

Tony grinned "So it's sort of the Beauty and the Geek then? See Probie there is hope for you yet. You just need to find a woman who is suffering some major psychological trauma and make sure you're the only man around for miles to help her through it. Simple!"

Tim frowned and began collecting what he wanted to take with him out of his desk while Tony continued to joke.

"I'm ready to go now. Fornell I will meet you downstairs as there is some stuff I want to get out of my locker. I'll see you later guys"

Tim waived over his shoulder and started walking quickly towards the elevator with his bag tossed over his shoulder eager to begin.

"Hey Tim?" Gibbs stopped him by the elevator and Tim hesitated over the use of his first name.

"Yeah Boss?"

"Don't let him get to you. He's just jealous. And an ass. You are going to do fine. Remember we wouldn't be asking you to do this if we didn't think you could do it."

"And because you don't have anyone else" Tim filled in with a small smile

Gibbs smiled "Yeah well that too. But the first thing still applies. And don't worry we will be around. This is Fornells operation but you're still my agent Ok?"

"Yeah Boss" Tim smiled feeling inappropriately glad to still in some way have Gibbs in his corner.

Tony looked up from his chattering with Ziva to see McGee about to disappear into the elevator and it occurred to him that it might be a while before he saw McGee again.

"Hey wait up!"

Feeling bad about his unnecessary teasing he ran to the elevator and held up his hand in farewell.

"McGee! Stay safe ok?"

Tony couldn't help the slightly worried tone creeping into his voice. Probie had never really gone anywhere without him before and now he was just being handed over to the FBI like …like…..well they never handed anything over to the FBI before why did they have to take McGee?

Tony stood in front of the elevator sadly and watched as Tim extended his own arm in slow farewell.

"See you Tony"

And the doors closed shut swallowing him up.

Tony trudged rather sadly back to the suddenly much quieter bullpen and considered McGee presenting himself at the Conference as Toby Wilson Genetic Engineering whiz and computer modeling expert.

Suddenly he brightened and turned to Ziva with a grin.

"Oh do you realize what this means? The top of their fields? The best of the best? Brought together from all over to test their skills against each other? It's like geeky Top Gun! McGee is Maverick which makes me Goose……No wait I don't want to be the sweet and funny wing man. It should be the other way around. I should be Maverick, the incredibly handsome but resists authority brilliant pilot."

Ziva screwed up her nose in confusion at the avalanche of information Tony hurled her way. "You want me to Goose you?"

Sacks grinned and sauntered up to Tony "Top Gun Huh? So that would make me Iceman, the always cool under pressure precise pilot who wins the actual competition."

"And my sworn enemy…" Tony narrowed his eyes at Sacks and Sacks corrected him gleefully.

"Actually I would be McGee's sworn enemy….until the shit hits the fan anyway and then I come swoop in and save his ass."

Tony muttered resentfully under his breath and then he cheered up and smiled at Sacks.

"Well Slacks at least I get to be with Meg Ryan AND everyone likes me. The audience weeps when I die because I'm so GREAT. Now Iceman on the other hand no one really cares about because he's an As.."

"DiNutso! Are you done wasting time? Can the big boy's go and play at some real work now?"

Fornell frowned and Sacks reverted to looking professional while Tony tried for a witty come back.

When he couldn't think of one Tony tapped his chest, pointed to his eyes and then at Sacks as he disappeared into the elevator.

_I'm watching you_

*******************************************************************

Tim stood alone at the front of the room and looked out at what seemed like an awful lot of people. Hundreds of pages of information had been stuffed into his head over the last few hours and he hoped it would all stay in there. At the moment he felt more like the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz and he was certain they could see shredded briefing notes sticking out the edges of his sleeves and collar.

Tim felt his mind whirling. This was their briefing room? There had to be like thirty people in here. Where had Fornell gone? Surely all these people couldn't be involved in the case? Was he supposed to introduce himself? It felt very hot in here.

Tim considered this for a moment and took a deep breath. He had told himself to be calm and confident. If he didn't believe in himself then how could he expect others to?

He cleared his throat and stepped up to the microphone and podium.

"Um hello. I'm NCIS Agent Timothy McGee. I will be your lead agent on Operation Sourdough"

There were some titers around the room and a few of the agents looked at each other before as one they responded.

"Gooood afternoooon Agent McGee"

Tim huffed in embarrassment at the school teachers welcome. Great he had a bunch of comedians on his hands. He bit his lip and looked around for some support blushing uncomfortably under the scrutiny of the entire room.

Suddenly Tony waived enthusiastically from the far corner of the room where he had positioned himself behind two attractive female agents and then proceeded to give him the thumbs up. Tim couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at seeing at least one familiar face in the room. Even if it was Tony.

Fornell jogged into the room looking harried and stressed but smiling grimly.

"Ok well there has been another change of plans. Sorry to keep you waiting but it appears that Agent Kelly has unexpectedly found out that she is expecting a baby. Under medical advice she has been withdrawn from field duty.

But after a quick search it appears that we have already found a suitable replacement willing to step in at short notice. It also happens to be someone who is already familiar with our lead agent and has considerable experience working undercover. Office David of NCIS"

Tim looked down in surprise as Ziva stepped up beside him and wrapped her hands around his waist

"Hola!"


	3. Chapter 3

"What on earth is wrong with Fornell?" Ziva asked as she watched Fornell practically jumping up and down and cursing with frustration at his phone at the end of the hallway.

"I think he just received some bad news" Gibbs smiled wryly.

"He looks like that character …what was his name ..Rumplestiltskein when his name was discovered?" Ziva considered thoughtfully and Gibbs tried to hide his smirk as Fornell once again joined him.

With a brisk yank on his jacket to straighten it and a snap of his phone Fornell glared at Gibbs.

"You will never guess who that was. Agent Kelly is expecting a baby and has been removed from field duty. Now I have to start all over again…AGAIN"

Ziva smiled "Agent Kelly? The agent that was going to work with McGee at the Plaza? If you need someone quickly I could replace her if you want. I speak Spanish well and I was only going to be assisting on the case anyway. Besides I have lots of experience undercover, more than enough to handle pretending to be an actress come singer come whatever."

Ziva turned to Gibbs who was considering her offer. He raised an eyebrow silently at her, questioning her.

"What? You were worrying about McGee anyway so now you can have someone with him that you trust. Besides I would not like my skills to get rusty from misuse. And you cannot practice at being undercover."

Gibbs paused for a moment before agreeing and turned to Fornell who was studying Ziva, considering her in a new light.

"What do you think Tobias? Although you know that with TWO of my agents involved I am going to be more then just consulted on this case aren't I? "

*******************************************************************

Tim felt his eyes widen as he felt Ziva's warm hands slip around his waist and she leaned into him in front of a roomful of strangers.

What should he do? Smile? Pat her back? Back away? Shake her hand? Hola, what was that? Hello? Should he say hello back? Or was she saying that to the room in general not specifically him?

Before he could figure out a suitable move she had withdrawn her arms and stood relaxed next to him listening to Fornell.

Tim tried to listen to what was being said but found it difficult as he considered the reality that Ziva (ZIVA!) was going to be his wife (WIFE!) in front of everyone (FBI, Tony, Gibbs, Tony, did he mention Tony?).

"Alright let's get this show on the road. Introductions. Well this side of the room is the Alpha team and the rest basically make up the Beta team. The Alpha team works the day shift and Beta runs through the night. They will be covering surveillance but also researching other delegates attending the conference and profiling other guests staying at the hotel. There are also the staff themselves to check through. Unfortunately as the Hotel is so large we are going to be working through a lot of people……..."

Tim felt his self confidence start to wilt. This was going to be hard enough as it was but now he was going to be working with Ziva? That just made it worse. All his self doubts that he had stuffed into the potted plant by the door reared their ugly heads and galloped around the room.

What if he did something stupid? Now Ziva would be there to see it first hand. With Agent Kelly he might have been able to bluff his way through things but Ziva would be able to just look at him and know that he was clueless.

Suddenly a worse thought popped into his head. What if his actions resulted in Ziva being hurt? He would never forgive himself.

Tim felt his palms start to sweat.

"……………..There are the official functions, the presentations, the Gala dinner and so on as well. Agent McGee will have much of the heavy lifting with this one as he will be at the Conference posing as Toby Wilson in front of some of the smartest people on the planet. His 'wife' Damita on the other hand will be shopping and generally amusing herself and meeting up with him in the evenings and at the various social events. To make it more realistic we asked Damita for the schedule she had planned and Ziva will simply attend her appointments in her place………"

Official functions. Presentations. Public speaking. Interactions with people who knew exactly what they were talking about. The reality of being watched and on guard 24/7 started to roll out before him and Tim wasn't quite sure why he had been so happy when Fornell had asked him to do this.

Tim's eyes wandered across the faceless crowd looking for a safe resting place. Tony. When he finally found him it appeared that Tony was participating in a game of rather enthusiastic and silent charades from deep in the crowd with Ziva. Tony's face was all twisted up in surprise and he seemed to be trying to ask her….two words…. Starts with….an ….F? A …T? What?

"……Agent DiNozzo of NCIS will also be joining our team and will be assisting as liaison between the FBI and NCIS and specifically Agent Gibbs. Agent DiNozzo will be installed as a staff waiter at the Plaza Hotel…….."

And suddenly there it was. The silver lining. _Tony_ was going to be a _waiter_ and he, Timothy McGee, The Probie was going to be the Lead Agent on an undercover operation. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He was going to order Nachos at 2.00am …and then send them back down for more sour cream. He was going to make Tony fetch him the Wall Street journal so he could read it while drinking his fresh morning coffee, in his bathrobe. He was going to poke fun at the jacket Tony would be wearing…just like Tony had done to him. And he definitely wasn't going to tip him.

Yes perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Tim smiled and waived at Tony gleefully ignoring the uncertain expression on his face. Then he daringly slipped an arm lightly across Ziva's shoulders pulling her closer to him before returning his attention to Fornell's briefing.

Ziva looked up at him and smiled before she too gave Tony a small finger waive from where they stood together by the podium.

Ziva considered the small amount of video footage she had been able to get her hands on of Toby and Damita courtesy of the FBI. She had wanted to get a better idea of the person she was supposed to be impersonating and she knew she didn't have a lot of time to make it convincing.

She knew that Fornell didn't think much of Damita and considered her a bit of a 'flake' but Ziva had decided she liked her. She was bright and fun and enthusiastic. She laughed a lot, flowing in front of the camera with waiving hands and was willing to try anything once. She talked a lot and wore bright beautiful clothes and apparently got into constant mischief.

It was also clearly obvious that she was blindingly in love with her husband. She touched him constantly with little brushes on his arm and kisses and hair touches. She called him pet names constantly ranging from 'Little Pool Frog' to her 'Fuzzy Rabbit' or to the more classic 'Sweetie Pie'.

Toby occasionally called Damita his 'Little Princess' and Ziva smiled as she realized that Little Princess was the Spanish meaning of her name.

While Damita was in almost constant motion her husband Toby was a very quiet still man. He was accustomed to spending long hours working towards a distant goal and Ziva could see his patience and gentleness of spirit in his warm eyes.

While Damita was like a bright fiery star, Toby was like a moon that happily quietly orbited around her, his eyes never leaving her from the moment she stepped into a room.

Ziva sat back and considered herself for a moment. Tony had told her that she needed to have more fun in her life. Perhaps this was her chance. She would need to get in touch with her more playful side if she was to become Damita.

Damita would be more likely to throw a drink or maybe a pot plant at someone than a punch or a knife.

Ziva considered with a smile that perhaps she was going to enjoy being the beautiful, playful and much adored Damita for a while.

Tim muttered to himself and tried again. He pulled his eyelid wide open and proceeded to willingly poke himself in the eye. He blinked rapidly and could feel the contact lens moving around uncomfortably across his eye before it settled.

Tim blinked and peered at himself in the mirror. It seemed very strange to see himself with one pale light green eye and one bright blue. His transformation into Toby Wilson was underway.

They said that as he got accustomed to wearing the soft contacts it would get easier to put them in. He hoped so as he had so far spent twenty minutes and only got one of them in. He had also dropped two contacts and washed one down the drain. He was grateful they had provided him with so many. As he was wearing them for cosmetic purposes only and would have to wear them while he slept they had given him plenty of the soft disposable ones.

With a sigh Tim ran his mind over the presentation he was learning. Toby had been asked to present his recent findings to the delegation and it had been considered too obvious to have him pull out once the security risk had been discovered. Toby had been promoted as one of the key note speakers and so now Tim had to step up.

Luckily Toby had provided him with the speech he had been going to present and essentially Tim just had to learn it by rote. But to be convincing Tim had wanted to not just learn it by heart but to have an _understanding_ of what he was saying so he would be able to express the nuances of the work to his audience.

On top of all the other information he was rapidly stuffing into his head it was making it difficult to remember more than one line at a time. And that was making him worry.

Which was only making him nervous.

And that was making him feel nauseous.

Tim leaned back and dropped some eye wash into his now rather sore and red eyes and with a sigh started on the second contact.

So far being Toby Wilson sucked.

***************************************************************

"Ziva, what cha doing? McGee is already talking under his breath to someone who isn't there. And he isn't even miked up yet. I hope you know what you are taking on?"

Tony peered over her shoulder curiously while Ziva ignored his jibes.

"McGee will be just fine Tony. He is just getting prepared in his own way and I am getting prepared in mine."

Ziva held up her wildly colored sketch proudly.

"I am designing a hand bag"

Tony tried not to laugh and muffled it just in time as Ziva glared at him.

"What? I am meant to be a handbag designer. I thought I should start trying to get an idea of what it feels like. Get some ideas in case anyone asks."

"What's that bit?" Tony enquired curiously pointing at the bold lines across the bottom of the sketch.

"That is where I want it to be lined in Kevlar so that it could be split open at the top and used as a sort of bullet proof vest in an emergency. You could put your arms through the handles. The outer layer will be red leather and I'm trying to think of a way to introduce a butterfly motif into it."

"Uh huh…." Tony wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I am thinking of making it part of my 'Assassin' line, you know have a signature style. I have never really been interested in handbags. Normally they are so boring or too small or too big but my ones might just prove to be useful. A spot for your phone AND for your handcuffs. See? They might even save someone's life."

Ziva turned around hopeful looking for Tony's input but he had already snuck away, convinced anything he might say could result in his untimely death.

Ziva looked at her sketch again consideringly.

"Maybe he doesn't like the butterflies?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiss me" Ziva said following along behind a hurrying McGee.

"No"

"McGee…Look you already agreed that you wouldn't want our first kiss to be when we are on surveillance and everyone is watching. So? Kiss me"

"No" McGee dodged around the side of a desk and attempted to loose Ziva but she was determined.

"McGee. Look its not a big deal just turn around and kiss me…"

"Ziva! Stop chasing me. Look you're the one making it a big deal. I will kiss you when I'm ready ok? Just not now I have stuff I need to get done. And besides…"

"What? Why won't you kiss me?" Ziva huffed and put her hands on her hips. This was getting ridiculous. If he continued this she was just going to tackle him and kiss him. He was proving to be quite difficult to sneak up on and kiss.

Tim turned and faced Ziva exasperated and threw his hands up in the air.

"We are standing in the middle of the bullpen! This is no more private or less embarrassing then when we are going to be on the case. Besides I need to run through the names of the other delegates and make sure I know who I am supposed to already have had some contact with and who is an actual stranger to me. The clocks ticking Ziva and you chasing me around really isn't helping."

McGee picked up the file he had been after off his desk and headed out of the bull pen with Ziva again following.

"But McGee…it's a little kiss. How long will it take for us to kiss? A few seconds? And then we will have got one more thing out of the way. Come on I can't be that hideous surely?"

"It's not that I think you're hideous Ziva…quite the opposite…but I don't want to kiss you here…or now. Look we have to get ready and we only have a few hours so if you don't mind?"

"Yes I do mind. This is silly. You are making it a big deal and its not. It's just a little kiss"

"You think me kissing you is no big deal? Well it is to me and I would like to be able to at least be thinking about it when we finally…. Look please stop chasing me!"

"Then kiss me!" Ziva was firm and McGee almost broke into a trot trying to get away from the persistent Mossad Agent.

"Kiss Me!" Ziva demanded

"No!" McGee insisted dodging around under the stairs and making another pass by Tony's desk in the hope that if he could double back he could make it alone to the elevators.

"Kiss me McGee"

"No Ziva! How many times do I have to tell you No!"

Tony sat back and watched as Ziva foiled McGee's plan and was again right by his side clutching at his jacket sleeve and begging him to kiss her. He leaned back from where he was cheekily perched on the edge of Gibbs desk watching his fellow team members and spoke to Gibbs.

"Do you ever get one of those Twilight Zone days? You know where everything is the opposite from the way it should be?"

"Kiss me McGee right now or I will only kiss you more when we are undercover and then you won't be able to do anything about it. Ha take that!"

"Ziva when we are undercover you can kiss me as much as you like. Go nuts but can you please let me go? I still have to go home and pack…"

"Kiss me"

"No"

Gibbs watched Ziva and McGee bicker with a smirk and shook his head.

"Constantly"

Abby stood on the other side of Gibbs desk and looked thoughtful.

"Maybe if I came around the other side and trapped him then Ziva could get her kiss? Tony could you help head McGee in our direction?"

Tony groaned and threw his hands up in the air

"What is with everyone today? I am NOT participating in any stupid plan where McGee gets kisses. I only participate in stupid plans where TONY gets kisses."

"Kiss me!"

"No! I have to go. I will see you later." McGee disappeared into the elevator with a slightly panicked look and Ziva huffed. She hadn't expected it to be so hard to get McGee to kiss her.

She sat down at her desk with a pout and Abby came over and gave her back a pat.

"There, there Ziva. Timmy will kiss you later. Don't worry. He's just a bit distracted and worried at the moment. Lots on his shoulders and the chasing him around the office in front of everyone probably didn't help"

Ziva looked up at Abby sadly "He didn't want to kiss me. Would you want to kiss me if I asked nicely Abby?"

Abby smiled and nodded enthusiastically "Oh yes I would certainly kiss you Ziva if you asked me too."

Ziva leaned forward smiling "Oh good because I was…."

There was a thudding sound as Tony fell off Gibbs' desk and landed in a pile on the floor. He popped his head back up quickly with an eager smile on his face.

"Oh please continue…don't mind me"

Ziva threw a wad of screwed up paper at his head and Abby laughed. Gibbs took of his reading glasses and frowned at his agent still on the floor.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"Get back to work would you?"

Tony sighed as he felt the moment pass

"Yes Boss"


	5. Chapter 5

"Toby. Seriously you need to relax my little Peach Bottom. You know your presentation will be fine and the more anxious you get, the less you will sleep and the crankier you will get and then…"

"Yes. Thank you Damita"

Tim tried not to be curt but he was already exhausted and the operation had only just started. How on earth did one pay attention to everything ALL the time? What was that? Was that important?

Tim pulled the blankets in tighter. Why did Hotel sheets always just feel so wrong? Even nice expensive Hotels. Wait he had checked in under the right name hadn't he? He must of otherwise Ziv….Damita would have mentioned something. Damita, Damita, Damita. Had he eaten anything this evening? Was that why his stomach was making that sound or was it just nerves? Was he charging his laptop ready for tomorrow? What should he wear…not wait scratch that what would Toby wear for the first day of the conference tomorrow?

Peanuts. He had eaten some peanuts and something else because he could taste them. Wait did that mean he hadn't brushed his teeth? No…no he had. Just not very well because there was this little bit of peanut stuck in his back tooth.

Damn this pillow just would NOT make itself comfortable. What was he supposed to do now that he was in bed with Ziv…Damita? Should they fake sex like the loving couple they were supposed to be or could he just pretend to be tired from the trip? How did you fake sex anyway?

Tim frowned anxiously and bit his lip. He should have asked Tony about that. Moan and roll around a lot? Mess up the bed a bit? Tip half a box of condoms around the room and bang the headboard?

Ziva frowned and crept closer to Tim in the large bed where he lay rigid, practically emanating waves of tension like radiation. And like radiation it was something that could eventually kill them both.

She reached out to touch him and got a little higher than she expected, her warm hand sliding over his silky boxer clad hip.

"Arrgghhhhhh" Tim shot out of the bed sideways and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

*******************************************************************

"Hey I have to say this is a pretty cool set up you have here Jake." Tony said appreciatively as he munched on a sandwich and peered over Jakes shoulder inspecting the array of monitors and computers that had been set up as the surveillance hub.

"Hey watch the crumbs! You guys at NCIS might use a tin can and string but over here at the FBI we use sensitive e q u i p m e n t so please don't bugger it up"

Jake dramatically brushed bits of sandwich off his shoulder and flicked them onto the floor.

"Yeah yeah show off. Hey what's that for?" Tony asked pointing at a small battered whiteboard that was currently blank and leaning on a table by the door. It seemed to stand out in the large equipment filled room as being remarkably low tech.

"Ahh" Jake said. "That is a kind of a tradition we have over here at the FBI. We write up the best, craziest, stupidest comment that we overhear during surveillance on the board and at the end of the Op the best one is stuck onto a T-shirt."

Tony grinned and his eyes sparked "So what's the best t-shirt you have?"

Jake looked thoughtful and then grinned back "What the hell are the two dead triplets doing in the back of the spaceship Mike?"

Tony laughed "Oh yeah you have to tell me the story of THAT one."

Jake tried to look serious "I don't know if it's classified or not?"

Tony smiled and held out his hands appealingly "Come on! I have clearance too you know"

Jake smiled "Ok. But it's a long story…."

Tony grinned "You know I think I'm going to like working with you Jake"

"Opps hold on there……something's going on in the room"

Jake pulled up the sound from the background he was listening to through his earphones and with a quick tap on his key board increased the volume.

"Argghhhhhhh"

THUD!

*******************************************************************

Ziva cursed and climbed out of bed talking loudly hoping to reassure those she knew to be watching the room that everything was ok. She did NOT want the door kicked in by Federal Agents when all they had managed to do was check in, get changed and go to bed.

"Oh Fluffy Bunny! You forgot your glasses again didn't you? You know I think you are as blind as a bat sometimes."

Tim blinked up at her from the floor before he remembered his part "Oh yes I did. Um sorry. I tripped over……the bed…with my feet. When I lay down"

Ziva tried not to roll her eyes as she hauled on his arm and pulled Tim back into bed.

***************************************************************  
Tony laughed "Oh please allow me the honor?"

Jake smiled "Well of course"

Tony wrote up on the whiteboard

I tripped over the bed with my feet. When I lay down

Jake nodded "Not bad for a start but we have a long way to go yet."

*******************************************************************

Ziva curled herself in tight next to McGee, pulled the blankets up over the two of them, grabbed his t shirt he was wearing tightly in her small fist and whispered fiercely into his ear so she couldn't be overheard.

"Right McGee. You listen to me. You need to calm down. You are going to make your self sick! And you are going to make this much harder than it needs to be. Just relax ok?"

"Relax?" Tim whispered angrily and very quietly back "How am I supposed to do that? This might be a walk in the park for you but this is all new to me. Besides you touched me. Excuse me if it surprised me a bit. How about a little warning next time for anything below the waist?"

Ziva sighed out her exasperation, knowing that getting cross with McGee wasn't going to help the situation. She released his t shirt and instead put her hand on his arm before she whispered quietly.

"McGee. It is me Ziva. I am your friend and I am here to help you. We are supposed to be married. We are supposed to be in love and I can't give you a warning every time I touch you. I am sorry I surprised you like that though. I forgot how tall you are. Forgive me?"

Tim sighed quietly into the dark peaceful blanket burrow they had made together.

"Of course I forgive you Ziva. Besides it was my fault. I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

Ziva was about to respond when Tim shifted next to her. His voice when she heard it was vulnerable and sad as he whispered into her ear.

"Ziva? I have a confession. I don't think I'm going to be very good at this. I always thought that I could do it. You learn the techniques and the procedures and you have your Intel and off you go. But so far it's not proving to be quite what I thought it was."

Ziva frowned and considered how she could convince Tim of his own abilities when he was always his worst critic.

"Tim. You are doing great. Really. You have learnt a lot of information on a lot of difficult subjects in a very short time. You just need to stop worrying so much and just let being Toby Wilson happen. I am here with you and I have been undercover many times. I will help you every step of the way. If you like I will teach you everything I know?"

Tim smiled softly next to her "That would be great Ziva"

"Ok let's start at the very beginning. Undercover 101. You need to get your head around this quickly. Now we will be spending a lot of time together and you need to get used to me being near you. And I'm not talking about being across the room or in an elevator together. I mean eating together, sleeping together, watching television, talking about our day, sharing a bathroom, getting changed in the same room. If one of us snores, drools on our pillow, burps or passes wind that is just natural and nothing to be ashamed of ok?"

Tim was suddenly horrified at the idea that he might……

"Ziva, I will not be…..passing wind in front of you!"

Ziva was so close to Tim he could feel her smile curling up his neck.

"You are not going to pass wind for five days McGee?"

"No" Tim whispered back confidently. He would rather burn in hell than have Ziva hear him …. well fart.

"Won't that actually make you ill?" Ziva teased tickling him slightly in the ribs hoping that she might be able to coax a smile out of him. Perhaps she could make him relax this way?

Tim squirmed embarrassed as he whispered 'I will not be passing wind in front of you Ziva. Let's just leave it at that"

"Fine then."

Ziva looked thoughtful and then she stuck her head out from the covers and blew a massive loud raspberry into the air before giggling and ducking back under them again.

Phhhhhhbbbbbbbbbb

Tim looked shocked "Z..Damita!"

"What?" Ziva peered at Tim wide eyed and innocent from right next to his face.

Tim dropped his voice back down to a tiny muffled whisper again. Oh my God. Imagine if Tony was listening to this!

"Don't do THAT! Anyone listening might think…well you know what they might think."

"Oh come on Toby. It's funny. Really where has your sense of humor gone?" Ziva pulled down the blankets again and sticking her tongue out tried for another raspberry.

Phhmmbbbttt

Ziva grinned into the dark and pursing her lips together made a high pitched squeaky sound. Tim growled and tried to muffle her with a pillow smothering her flatulent noises but Ziva's laughter and wriggling was making it difficult for Tim to suffocate her. Soon he found himself laughing too and he peeled back an edge of the large pillow covering much of Ziva's small frame.

"Ok..ok Damita my Little Princess what will it take to make you stop being silly and let me sleep? Tomorrow is an important day for me even if you get to spend it shopping."

Tim found he was smiling as he pulled the pillow off Ziva who was giggling at his amateur attempt to suffocate her.

"A joke. I want you to tell me a joke. I want you to laugh and relax at least once before you go to sleep. You will feel better for it in the morning. Oh and I want your t-shirt off as well my beautiful Fluffy Goose. You know you get too hot to sleep well in it."

Ziva felt Tim tense up beside her and she flicked his ear impatiently before dropping her voice down into a tiny whisper.

"Now before you panic….You can keep the boxers on but I think the t-shirt as well is a bit much. Besides it's good to do something you WOULDN"T normally do as it reminds you that you are a character that you are playing. It is often easier to be someone else than to alter yourself. Consider that lesson 102."

Tim considered this wisdom for a moment, sighed and then peeled off his t-shirt and dropped it to the floor.

Ziva smiled and with a congratulatory kiss on his cheek purred "Ummmm I love it when you strip for me Tobylicious"

Tim blushed as he felt Ziva's hand pat his arm and then move slowly across his bare chest. Ok no sudden moves. Her warm hand moved in soothing circles across his chest and then just as he was starting to relax and enjoy it she withdrew.

"There now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Tim smiled up at the ceiling "No."

"Ok Tobykins I want to hear my joke now. Then I will let you go to sleep and dream of genius things."

Tim furrowed his brow trying to remember a joke that didn't have a chicken crossing the road in it.

"Uh ok why does Barbie never get pregnant?"

Ziva tried to consider an answer other than the obvious one. That Barbie couldn't get pregnant because she was an inanimate plastic doll.

"I don't know"

"Because Ken always comes in another box."

Tim blushed as he realized he had told Ziva a dirty joke. There was a split second of silence from Ziva and then she burst out laughing. Soon Tim couldn't help himself and he found he was laughing along with her as tears streamed down her face and she gasped for air, twisting around in the blankets.

"Because . He. …in a Box! I get it! "

*******************************************************************

Gibbs stepped into the Surveillance room.

"So how is our couple settling in?"

Jake took off his ear phones and addressed Gibbs seriously.

"We had a scream. A thud. No alert words used. And then after an initial bout of what sounded like terrible flatulence they are now laughing and giggling and telling each other rude jokes sir"

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Tony

"Flatulence?"

Tony nodded authoritatively "Probie. It's the nerves"


	6. Chapter 6

Ziva grinned as she stood to answer the door and flicked a look across at McGee who was still asleep in the bed. He lay sprawled face down diagonally across the large bed with the white sheets rucked up across his middle. Ziva had to admit he looked very boyish and rather adorable with his hair all rumpled and his face relaxed in repose. She presumed he hadn't slept very well after being offered the operation by Fornell and after a long round of increasingly bawdy jokes, tickling, laughing and pillow fights she seemed to have exhausted him into actually getting a good nights sleep.

She swayed across to the door in her Pleasure State deep lavender silk and lace slip. She had purchased it especially for this operation. When you looked closely at the pattern it had Geek Goddess in small scripted gold writing across the material.

Ziva hoped McGee might find a moment to appreciate it when he woke up. Last night she could have been wearing a sack before he turned the light out and he wouldn't have noticed. So much for being HIS Geek Goddess.

"Room Service Madam. I have your breakfast here" Tony smiled and attempted not to leer as Ziva opened the door and leaned seductively on the frame.

"Oh lovely. Just what I need a hearty breakfast…after last night anyway." Ziva winked at Tony and he frowned as he wheeled the cart bearing their breakfasts into the room. Yeah right Ziva and McFarty pants.

Tony cast a quick look around and was surprised to see McGee, typically an early riser still asleep in the bed. Why was he sleeping upside down with his head at the foot of the bed? Why was there a pillow in the doorway to the bathroom? And what was a t-shirt doing hanging from the ceiling fan above the bed?

Ziva walked over to the bed and bending one knee on the edge of the mattress leaned over McGee and began placing little kisses on his cheek and neck. Well she needed to get him used to her attention so she might as well start before he was even awake.

Tim mumbled in his sleep happily and reaching out quickly pulled Ziva into his arms and with a twist rolled on top of her pinning her to the bed.

Ziva remembered Tony saying something about McGee doing wrestling at High School. Well well it was proving to be useful. She smiled up at Tim who blinked sleepily at her almost bemused at the situation he found himself in.

Bed. Ziva. Dreaming?

"Morning sleepy head. Breakfast is ready"

"Huh Hum"

Tony cleared his throat loudly and Tim looked up at him with a start with Ziva still underneath him. Tony gave him a narrow eyed look as Tim blinked rapidly, still with sheet creases on one side of his face and with his hair sticking up all over the place. No wonder he had to use so much goo to stick it down.

"The paper you requested Sir"

Tony held up the Financial Times and placed it next to the two covered cooked breakfasts on the linen covered cart.

Tim smiled gleefully at Tony

"You know it is a very smart uniform they have here, isn't it Damita? That cropped red jacket especially..with all the thick gold braid? Lovely."

Tony smiled back.

"Why thank you Sir. I hope you enjoy the start of the Convention today. I believe you are going to be one of the key note speakers later this week? I don't enjoy public speaking myself. All those eyes looking up at you, JUDGING you."

Tim's smile disappeared as he suddenly considered the day ahead of him. Ziva cursed under her breath and with a wriggle and a quick push slid out from underneath McGee. Then grabbing Tony by the elbow she steered him quickly to the door.

"No tip for you" Ziva hissed frustrated at her good work relaxing McGee being undone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tim pushed up his glasses and pulled again at his tie which seemed to be doing its best to strangle him. A large awkward balding man in his 40's smiled at him in the elevator sympathetically.

"I hate those things too. But when you're trying to make a good impression it always seems like a good idea."

Tim agreed and tucked his folder of papers and notes under his other arm. When the doors opened both men stepped out and started crossing the lobby to one of the smaller ballrooms.

As Tim bent down to collect his badge from the sign in table he noticed that the friendly balding man was collecting one too.

"Are you attending the conference too?"

The man smiled and nodded and nearly knocked a vase over at the same time. One of the staff grabbed it before it tipped over and the man gabbled his apologies before turning back to Tim.

"Oh yes I'm Dr Bruce Lawrence."

Tim searched through all the names he had been studying.

"Fruit bats!" he said enthusiastically and Bruce smiled delighted.

"Oh I don't mean you ARE a fruit bat, just that I remember reading your work on their migratory impacts on seed dispersion for crop I'm Dr Toby Wilson." Tim apologized.

"Toby Wilson? Oh Wow. You're one of the reasons why I came to this thing. Genetically modified crops and how they are going to be introduced into standard production formats will certainly end up affecting my black winged friends. Normally I don't venture out much. I'm not very good around people you see. I get nervous and generally I find it easier to spend my time either in a lab or waiting for dusk in nice quiet caves."

Tim smiled at the rather endearingly enthusiastic man who was moping sweat from his shiny brow with a handkerchief.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dr Lawrence. I don't get out much myself and I am feeling a lot more nervous than I anticipated when I decided to accept the invitation to attend."

"Well how about we stick together then for a bit? I have met a few of the others coming when I attended a series of FAO lectures on the new amendments passed last year. Pretty nice fellows generally once you get to know them."

"That would be great Dr Lawrence. Thank you"

"Oh call me Batty…everyone does." And Batty laughed as he struggled to clip his name badge to the collar of his ill fitting jacket, tripping over the edge of a rug as he did so.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So there I am hanging out over the edge of this small cliff and the local guide who can't speak a word of English is waiving his hands at me. And screaming something….The ropes are tangled and I know that any minute thousands of bats are going to come pouring out of the cave. And then……my assistant….she has got my phone in her hand and she's standing in the raft waiving it around trying to get a signal…."

Tim just could not stop laughing. He hadn't laughed like this in a long time. Not just polite yes Tony haha's but real wiping tears from his eyes enjoyment. Batty who claimed not to be very good with people seemed to have an endless catalogue of stories rivaling great disasters. And each one was more hilarious than the other.

Wolverine, Reynolds, Buzzard, Batty and himself were sitting in the Hotel lounge having a drink. They had been assigned together for the final part of the day as a discussion group but after several drinks mutating genomes had dropped from the topic of conversation in favor of more simulating conversation.

Wolverine whose real name was Edward Logan, Reynolds whose real name was Burt Jenkins and Buzzard whose real name actually was Buzzard had joined their dynamic duo as Batty had named them.

Tim found he enjoyed their company. They were clever men but they weren't arrogant and they generally seemed happy to be out and away from endless funding grant applications and teaching useless research assistants how not to fall out of rafts. In fact they reminded Tim of older versions of school boys excited to be let out on an excursion to a museum. He was kind of hoping he might acquire his own nick name before the week was through.

They also seemed to completely accept without question that he was who he said he was. There had been the odd question but Tim had felt prepared and was able to answer easily. Lately there had been more discussion going on about what on earth they had been served for lunch and if it met the FDA protocols for human consumption.

Tim found himself feeling relieved as he started to settle into his role and actually enjoy what he was learning. This was certainly better then following up old cold case files. And Batty's stories were much better than listening to Tony's endless discussion and analysis of his so called wild weekends.

"Hello Boys" Ziva purred and slid her arms around Tim's neck giving his neck a nuzzle and little growl.

"Have you been having fun?" Ziva smiled at the men arranged around the table as she leaned into Tim, her arm draped possessively around Tim's shoulders.

Batty's jaw dropped and he seemed to completely forget what he had been saying. Wolverine managed to knock his drink over and spill most of it down Reynolds trousers and little Buzzard actually blushed.

Tim smiled at their amazement, pushed his glasses up onto his nose and pulled Ziva in closer.

"I would like to introduce you to my wife Damita. Damita this is Dr Edward Logan, Dr Burt Jenkins, Dr Jacob Buzzard and Dr Bruce Lawrence."

Ziva smiled dazzlingly at them and shook her finger at them "I hope you keep my Sweetie Pie out of mischief now. Otherwise I will know who to blame"

The four men shook their heads and earnestly muttered reassurances as they bathed in Ziva's beauty as she stood smirking in her brand new very short and very fitted fire engine red dress.

"When you have finished playing with your friends you must come back to the room and I will show you what I brought today. I have a little surprise for you."

Ziva teased running her fingertips across Tim's lips and leaning down over him flashing the deep plunge of her cleavage before sauntering away, her hands full of boutique shipping bags and her stiletto heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Oh my GOD! That's your wife?" Reynolds finished moping up his trousers while Batty simply sat back and watched her walk away.

Tim grinned "Yup"

"You lucky Bastard." Batty smiled at him admiringly.

"I have a wife, lovely woman. I think she is around here somewhere. Always getting lost but she always turns up eventually. Timid little thing, brown hair? You might have seen her? Maybe I should get her to wear something red like that. Might help me find her." Wolverine sighed and ran a hand through his thinning salt and pepper hair as he peered through the lounge as if his wife would suddenly appear to.

"How on earth did you meet her?" Buzzard asked

"We got stuck in an elevator together. Damita is claustrophobic and I helped calm her down. Afterwards she thought I was her savior and well…"

Buzzard grinned "Well damn. I'm spending every spare minute in the elevator. Maybe I could rig the cables?"

"Well gentlemen if you don't mind, as much as I have enjoyed this conversation there could be trouble if I don't go pretend to admire my wife parading her latest purchases"

Tim bowed and waived farewell as they hooted and laughed at his 'reluctance'. Tim walked away with a bounce in his step promising to see them tomorrow. So this was what it felt like to be the popular kid in the class? Perhaps this case wasn't going to be quite so dreadful after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Ziva glanced across at her companion and was pleased to see Tim looking more relaxed. He had put his ever present file of notes down and was currently reading the paper at the breakfast table by the window. His tie was draped tidily across the back of the chair and his jacket was already neatly hanging in the closet. She smiled as she noticed him repeatedly sort of twisting and scrunching up the toes on his left foot against the carpet. Was that a habit of his that she had never noticed before? Did he always do that? She hadn't spent anytime time around McGee while he was barefoot. She found it rather endearing as if his foot was completely separate from the rest of him as he thoughtfully considered the detailed articles before him.

Ziva had been extremely pleased to hear McGee's happy boyish laugh when she entered the lobby this afternoon. She had been feeling slightly guilty that she was having such a wonderful time while his days seemed to be causing him nothing but anxiety.

When he had joined her in their room he had spent nearly an hour telling her all about his day and his new found friends and what their plans for tomorrow were to be. He had also attempted to explain a story about a storage cupboard, a timed security lock, a bag of bat poo and an angry customs officer that made no sense to her but that McGee found hilarious. Apparently it was one of those you had to be there moments.

Ziva stood in the bathroom and repeatedly brushed her thick hair until it was shining before tying it back off her face. She had spent an exhausting day shopping and generally being paid to spend money on sultry and seductive clothes. Initially she hadn't been sure she could take up an entire day simply shopping but as the day wore on she found herself almost running out of time as she back tracked to this little boutique for a belt to match what she had already brought or to that shoe store for a particular shade of lime green snake skin heels. She had run several eager shop assistants ragged as she considered first one dress then another and proceeded to buy both when she wasn't sure. Well of course she did. That's what Damita would have done.

It had all been worth the effort though as once she had been able to calm Tim down (his relief at surviving his first day was palpable) she had opened a bottle of expensive wine she had brought, poured him a large glass and asked him for his help in a most difficult matter. Tim had of course instantly become serious and given her his full attention, his brow furrowing in concern. Ziva had patted his cheek, slipped into the bathroom to change into a sparkling gown before quickly returning carrying yet another dress in her hands.

"Now do you prefer this one? Or this one?" Ziva sashayed across the room her hips swaying as Tim laughed relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

Ziva had delighted in being able to playfully tease Tim as she paraded her purchases daringly in front of him and asked him for his opinion while watching him smile shyly at her and squirm from his position deep in the couch cushions.

Ziva returned her attention to the mirror and attempted to sigh dramatically before almost laughing at herself. Really being Tim's wife was proving to be just _dreadful_.

Tomorrow she had a harrowing day booked in at the Hotel day spa where she would be primped and steamed, massaged and plucked. If she could possibly fit it in she might be able to do a yoga class as well. Perhaps after her strawberry vodka face mask treatment?

She had truly got the best end of this undercover operation. This might become the first operation where she came out looking _better_ than when she went in. Generally she came out a bit battered and bruised and the best she could hope for was a slight tan from being out of the office.

The day after tomorrow she was booked to have her hair done. Apparently when Damita had her hair done it was a full color, cut, wash, blow dry and style AND always accompanied by a special conditioning treatment and Japanese head massage. The salon had indicated a process of some hours and assured her that they would have platters of fresh fruit and tiny French pastries and organic cookies to ensure she wouldn't starve.

Ziva looked at herself in the mirror and studied her profile moving her head from side to side. Should she take the opportunity to go a little wild? Was it time for a bit of a change? Should she consider some chocolate or mahogany highlights? Perhaps a deep blueberry/violet under tint to catch the light?

Ziva caught herself considering asking Tim what he thought as she pouted and preened in the mirror piling her hair on top of her head and turning first one way then the other.

Sensing someone behind her Ziva whipped around to find Tim smiling at her his green eyes dancing with amusement. Ziva dropped her hands down and tried not to look embarrassed at being caught.

"What are you doing Damita?"

She could hear the laughter and curiosity in Tim's voice and she couldn't help smiling back.

She turned with a teasing Damita smile and ran her hand up his chest before hooking it around his neck.

"I was just considering if I should do something different with my hair. I have an appointment with the salon the day after tomorrow."

Tim smiled at Ziva in his arms. Just when you think she was the efficient super assassin you find her making kissy faces in the mirror like a teenage girl before her first date.

Tim softly ran his hands through Ziva's thick tresses examining them before he smiled down at her.

"Oh no. I don't think you should change anything. Your hair is perfect just the way it is."

And Tim smiled at her with his big eyes soft and open. Ziva held her breath as she realized that he honestly thought her hair was wonderful just the way it was. There was no pretence, no guile, no snide remarks. She buried the thrill she had felt as he had run his fingers through her hair. She blinked as she looked up at him trying to break the spell.

"What would you like to do for something to eat my Little Princess? Would you like to show off some of those clothes of yours and go out to dinner somewhere nice?"

Tim's voice was teasing, soft and warm and Ziva found herself shaking her head. She didn't want to go out in the noise and the bustle. She had been doing that all day. She just wanted to stay here with him and listen to him tell her more about his day. To make him smile and blush as his eyes followed her around the room.

Because that was what Damita and Toby would have done. Yes. That seemed right. That was the only reason.

"No. Thank you but……how about we just order room service tonight and stay in? I have been running around all day and I'm a little tired. Shopping takes a lot out of you. I think I might have a bath later?"

Tim dropped a little kiss on the top of her head smiling at himself as he wondered how many times he had wanted to do that when she had stood beside him at the filing cabinets.

"Oh I will run one for you. Room service will take a while anyway…"

Ziva watched in amazement as Tim gathered up a thick plush robe, bubble bath and towel and started filling the extra large spa bath with water, carefully testing the temperature with his fingertips as he knelt on the floor. No one had ever run a bath for her before.

Ziva had the feeling that a woman like Damita had baths run for her. She smiled and felt her mischievous spark of earlier rise up with a vengeance.

"Why don't you join me Toby?"

*******************************************************************

"Room service?"

"We're in here" Ziva called out

Tony shook his head as he negotiated the cart through the doorway into the room. What were they doing in the bathroom? What were they doing ordering oysters, champagne and lobster tails for dinner? Sure they were undercover but they were an undercover married couple. Surely the marital fires had burnt out by now between the beauty and the geek?

Tony stood in the doorway and stared.

Ziva lay back in the large bath up to her bare shoulders in foaming bubbles. She looked like a goddess fantasy with her long dark hair streaming around her shoulders and her rich skin damp and tantalizingly bare. But what was currently distorting Tony's reality was McGee apparently naked sitting in front of her carefully painting the toenails on her small left foot, which was propped up on the side of the bath. McGee was hunched over and concentrating with ferocity on the tiny curved nails as he held the scarlet lacquer in one hand and the small brush in the other. He was wearing the look he wore when he was trying to do something surprisingly difficult.

His hair was wet and his tall frame seemed to occupy much of the remaining space in the large bath. He didn't even seem to notice Tony standing in the doorway as he concentrated, his eyelashes spiked and wet and his bottom lipped pushed out into a pout.

Ziva idly scratched her nails into Tim's bare back, slowly dragging light red marks across his pale broad shoulders which vanished in time for her to make some more. He seemed to like it when she did that, sometimes shifting his weight slightly directing her to a different spot he wanted scratched. His warm wet skin was so pale and responsive. Perhaps? Did she dare? Tony had accused her of not having enough fun. Ziva considered her idea with a smirk. Maybe she just might….?

"Thank you. Just leave it there" Ziva smiled at Tony before returning her attention to trying not to squirm as Tim tickled her feet as he held them while he painted.

Tony turned and walked out feeling unsettled. McGee was wearing swimming trucks. He must be. So was Ziva. A tiny bikini with the straps down. It just looked like they were both naked. It was all those bubbles. And the rose scented bathwater. And the oysters and champagne. And the clothes that seemed to be scattered around the room. This was their job. To look like they were…well together. They were just very good at their job.

Tony muttered under his breath as he walked down the hallway. There was no way he had just seen McGee and Ziva naked in a bath together. No way.

As Tony passed the door across the hall closed with a gentle click.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well it is still early. How about we watch a movie?" Ziva was drying her hair in a fluffy towel still smirking at Tony's reaction to seeing her and McGee in the bath together.

It was worth every minute of convincing on her part to get McGee into his swimming trunks and to have him join her in the bath. Initially he had been nervous and tense, not wanting to move for fear of squashing her against the side or slopping water over the side of the bath. Once she had given him a job to concentrate on he had relaxed. Ziva had slipped the straps of her bikini down beneath the bubbles and enjoyed laying back and having her toe nails painted. Tim's large warm hands cradled her feet so carefully it was as if he thought they might break. Ziva even thought that while he might not admit it McGee had actually enjoyed being in the bath with her.

After her toes were done she had washed his hair for him as a reward. She found she enjoyed working her fingers into his scalp through the fragrant foam and she could feel him gradually relax under her fingers until he was nearly putty. He had leaned forward resting his arms on his knees and bent his head down in relaxed supplication. His clean masculine scent was now mixed in with the delicious scent of Pomegranates and strawberries. Utterly edible.

"What did you say Damita?" Tim called out from the bathroom and Ziva smiled moving closer to the closed door. She had left him in the bathroom to allow him some privacy to get changed. When she had stepped out of the water he had tried (and failed) to look at every part of the bathroom except her as she stood there with the warm scented water streaming over her burnished curves.

"I said how about a movie?"

"Ok sounds good" Tim called out, his own voice muffled in a towel already regretting his inevitable exit from his private Ziva free retreat.

Watching a movie. That sounded safe. Anything that delayed sliding into that big hotel bed with a warm smooth skinned Ziva. He just knew she would slip into his arms, rest her head on his chest before making soothing little circles on his chest calming him like a skittish horse before going to sleep. Danger Will Robinson!

Especially a Ziva who now smelled liked pomegranates and strawberries

Now that his fear of attending the actual convention had lessoned he discovered he had developed a new concern. Ziva.

She was being nice, considerate, sexy and fun. It could well prove to be a fatal combination for him. He realised he was developing a crush on the dark haired Mossad agent. Well he had always had a slight crush on her since she had joined the team but this constant near naked affection from her was fanning the flames into a definite slow burn.

Tim had heard of it happening when you went undercover. You had to be close to your partner, to depend on them when you were out of your element. You exposed parts of yourself and consequently felt vulnerable. Ziva was helping him by being sweet and kind but Tim found he wished she would yell at him or threaten him with a paperclip rather then offering to wash his hair or to feed him sweet lobster tail from her delicate bare fingers.

Tim splashed cold water over his face as he considered the sensation of Ziva running her hands all over his bare back and through his hair…..

No. THAT wasn't helping.

Ok might as well get this over and done with. If he stayed in the bathroom much longer she might begin to wonder what he was up to.

*****************************************************************

Ziva snuggled up to Tim on the plush soft couch and tried not to roll her eyes as she felt him stiffen slightly beside her. She punished him by draping his arm over her and smiling at him.

He smiled nervously back.

Ziva had turned the lights down and had a ordered a movie from the Hotels New Release section. As the credits started she dug down into the bags of candy she had purchased today feeling happy and relaxed. It had been a long time since she had been held by someone she could relax with and trust not to grope her in the dark. Tim was a good friend.

Ziva gave him another smile in the dark and popped some tingly sweet chewy gummi bears into her mouth.

Tim grit his teeth. If Ziva was going to keep reaching down into his crotch to grope for candy for the entire movie he was definitely going to go mad. There she went again.

"M & M's Toby?"

Tim shook his head. Hell no. They were probably melted from the heat he was generating anyway. Perhaps he could move the candy to the floor rather than where she had rested it on his lap? Subtly?

"Oh wait. I think I have some……..Skittles here somewhere…..Would you prefer those?"

Tim dropped his head back against the couch and bit his lip to stifle the groan as Ziva rummaged enthusiastically through the bags of candy.

"Oh here we are…"

Ziva poured a small handful into her palm and carefully fed them to Tim who was trying to both get his breathing under control and keep Ziva's hands occupied and away from his groin. Ziva her good deed done snuggled back against his side while Tim crunched on a mouthful of sweet skittles and tried not to think erotic thoughts about how sweet Zivas fingers would taste.

No. NOT helping.

"Toby! Are you watching this?" Ziva crossly elbowed Tim in the ribs as she finally noticed his distraction.

Tim turned to Ziva in the dark.

"Honestly no"

Ziva raised her eyebrows at the slightly husky tone in his voice. And proceeded to thump him with a couch cushion. She had gone to all the trouble to organise a movie and appropriate movie snacks so he could enjoy an evening relatively stress free and he wasn't even watching.

Tim saw his chance to free himself from Zivas unwitting seductive torture and removed the candy to the floor with one hand while he grabbed his own cushion with the other. Fighting with Ziva was a much better way of dealing with his sexual frustration than being groped by her.

Zivas eyes grew wide. He WOULDN'T…would he? Not sweet McGee?

Thump

Ziva squealed and laughed as Tim over extended himself and nearly fell off the couch as she scurried backwards trying to get away from his long reach.

Right that was it. It was ON!

*****************************************************************

Tony had shaken off the unsettling vision of Ziva and McGee together in the bath. Hell Probie had thought they might have had sex together when he went undercover with Ziva. Whose the man? Tony was.

Tony nodded to George as he came off the Alpha shift and passed him in the hallway. Tony poked his head into the surveillance room.

"So hows our couple behind door number one doing Jake?"

Jake smirked and increased the volume so that Ziva's sultry growl filled the room.

_"Ummm you taste as sweet as Gummi Bears Toby"_

This was followed by a distinctive male whimper.

There were several whistles and cheers from other agents in the room completing the profiling of other guests staying in the hotel.

'Score One for your Agent McGee, DiNozzo"

Jake grinned. "I think that should definitely go up on the whiteboard."

Suddenly there was the sound of a heavy object crashing to the floor, a sharp cry of pain followed by a curse.

"I'll go check it out" Tony ran from the room his heart pounding. Perhaps someone had made their move on Tony Wilson already?

"Room Service" Tony pounded on their door knowing that until he was certain he needed to keep his cover intact. A moment passed and he could hear what sounded like furniture being dragged around the room.

Just as Tony was about to pound on the door again, or failing that kick it in Ziva opened the door.

"Yes?" She enquired sweetly, standing in the doorway in yet another silky negligee. Tony stared at what appeared to be a gummi bear sticking precariously out from between her breasts. And what was that in her hair?

Where the hell was McGee? What had she done to him?

Tony tried to peer into the dark apartment. What was that rattling cursing sound?

"Uh we have had some noise complaints from the rooms either side of you and we just wanted to make sure everything was alright?"

"Oh we are fine. Thank you for asking. We were just watching a movie. I'm sorry we must have had the sound turned up too loud."

"Uh huh" Tony leaned across trying to see behind Ziva when McGee suddenly stepped out from behind the door.

"Hello. Hi. Everything's fine. No need to worry"

Tony narrowed his eyes at McGee who seemed distinctly out of breath. He was also shirtless, with his hair sticking up everywhere and he appeared to have a handful of M & M's crushed and smeared into his chest. And why was he holding his left arm behind his back?

Tony looked at McGee carefully, narrowing his eyes and watched as the Probie blushed and quickly plucked several Skittles out of his hair embarrassed.

"Okay. Well as long as your sure everything is fine.."

Tony slowly turned and walked away down the corridor while he heard McGee expel a held breath and hiss something at Ziva.

Hummm something weird was definitely going on. Was McGee trying to outdo him in the undercover stakes or something? Prove how crazy he really was?

Tim watched Tony walk away and closed the door with relief before sagging against it. That was close. Tony would have never let him live it down. It just seemed so kinky. Well lesson learned. Ziva took her candy very seriously AND she fought dirty.

Tim held up his left arm which still had the handcuff on it where Ziva had secured him to the now overturned lounge chair in revenge for a vicious gummi bear attack.

"Have you found the key yet?" Tim frowned as Ziva stalked towards him eager to continue the battle.

Ziva smirked as Tim stood pinned to the door and slowly leaned forward and licked his chest humming.

"Mmmmm you know just here…… you taste like chocolate."

Tim tried to hide his smirk and pointed to the couch. Ok so the theory that fighting with Ziva was better for his sexual frustration than being slowly groped by her wasn't proving correct. Now she was licking him.

"Right you, couch, movie. Stay. I'm going to need another shower."

Ziva grinned and started gathering up all the candy strewn about the room as Tim headed back to his bathroom picking candy and chocolate off his skin. This had been the best movie night ever. What was the movie they were watching anyway?


	9. Chapter 9

"Macho, macho man…who wants to be a macho man?" Tim hummed as he carefully ran his razor across his jaw line and wiped off the thick white foam.

Success. He had carefully negotiated another night with Ziva without jumping on top of her or humiliating himself. Not that she made it easy on him with her fragrant tendrils of hair spreading across the pillow and silky negligee.

The snoring had definitely helped. Ziva truly snored like an alcoholic truck driver who had a polar bear stuck up his nose.

Ziva stood in the bathroom doorway and watched as Tim bare chested and wearing just a towel wrapped around his trim waist carefully shaved, looking immensely pleased with himself. He seemed to be humming something vaguely familiar and sort of twitching his butt in time to the music in his head.

She had to admit it wasn't a bad sight. He had that fresh clean masculine smell and he was still slightly warm and damp from his hot shower. She hoped he would wear the cologne that she liked so she could smell it when she nuzzled his neck over breakfast.

Now what to wear to a wondrous day at the spa? The tight royal purple and black mini skirt ensemble? The skin tight faux snake skin jumpsuit?

*****************************************************************

Tim smiled as he saw Buzzard, Batty, Wolverine and Reynolds downstairs in the large lobby area.

"There he is. You know what? I've decided I'm going to call you L.B" Buzzard announced with a cheeky grin

"Elbee? What does that mean?"

"Its L.B and it stands for Lucky Bastard. I hope you realise that we are all on the same floor as you?"

Tim blushed "Oh really? No I…I didn't realise"

Reynolds smirked "What were you doing last night? It sounded like you were shifting furniture? And then the endless water running? The screaming and laughing? Where you having sex all night or just some of it?"

Tim opened his mouth and tried to think of something to say but ended up just sort of mouthing shapes silently as he kept changing his mind. Skittles, bath, movie, handcuffs…….

Batty just clapped him on the shoulder "Don't worry about it Elbee. They're just jealous. Come on lets go enjoy another entertaining day of gene splicing and re freezing techniques."

Tim headed into the conference room in the centre of his little crowd and felt lonely eyes following them enviously as they laughed and joked. It was nice to be popular for a change.

*****************************************************************

"I did say that I was sorry" Batty blustered embarrassed and Reynolds laughed.

"Well I'm not. We get to finish a couple of hours early. Although HOW you managed to rip the AV cables completely out of the wall and then stumble and tip the pitcher of water on the rostrum over Dr Hindells laptop and entire presentation is beyond me. Now what do you say to a game of golf?"

There was a chorus of groans at the idea of such co ordinated physical activity on such a sunny hot day.

"We could get drunk and play snooker?" Wolverine offered rather enthusiastically

Buzzard just seemed to be staring at something over Tim's right shoulder and Tim found he couldn't help but turn and see for himself what had caught his attention.

Ziva was walking through the lobby in a tiny black one piece swimsuit that was slashed down to her navel and held together with gold clips. For modesty's sake she was wearing a sheer gauzy metallic shirt wrap over top that ended at her upper thighs and concealed nothing. Almost hiding her beautiful face was the enormous floppy black hat she was wearing on her head that bobbed and moved as she walked. Turning her head as if she felt their gaze she looked across at Tim and his friends and her face lit up in a big smile.

"Bunnykins!" she trilled eagerly and with a sharp turn in her strappy black and gold stilettos she turned towards them.

'Well snookers out" Wolverine sighed sadly.

Tim found himself completely forgetting whatever had just been in his head as Ziva headed towards him with a determined look in her eye and her hat bouncing as she moved.

Ziva smiled. Oh this was perfect! She had just been thinking she would love to take Tim with her for a swim in the pool and suddenly it seemed that for some reason he was released from his convention duties.

Ziva leaned up to give Tim a kiss but she found her vast hat got in the way so she reached up and folded the soft brim back and gave him a small kiss that lengthened into a longer one. She enjoyed the gentle kiss so much she let go of the brim of her hat so she could slide her hand around the back of Tim's neck and curl her fingers into his hair pulling him closer.

"Oww" Tim muttered and pulled back from Ziva's soft lips as the hat, released of its restraint sprung back into shape and hit him in the eye.

"Oh sorry my little Donkey Butt. I did not mean to hurt you. Here let me kiss it better "Ziva leaned up again causing Tim to blush as he heard the sniggers of his new friends as they stood around him and watched him get molested by his wife.

"Now have you decided to play hookers?" Ziva asked and the men looked at each other confused. They hadn't been planing on dressing up as prostitutes but if she thought it was a good idea?

"She means hooky and no Damita we are not skipping our lectures. There was an …unfortunate accident which meant that we were all released early today."

Batty raised his hand "My fault I afraid. They can fix it but by the time they got hold of the technicians and were able to fix the problems then the day would be over anyway so they decided to release us early."

Ziva smiled at Batty "Well that is marvellous. I thank you for allowing me the pleasure of my little Skittle Bear so early in the day"

Ziva leaned over and kissed Batty on the cheek and he blushed.

"Well come on Toby…you must come for a swim with me. There is still plenty of sun. We will go back to our room and get your trunks and a towel…."

Tim threw an almost regretful wave over his shoulder as Ziva dragged him away through the foyer towards the elevators.

Buzzard sighed "I bet they go and have sex first. Lucky Bastard."

***************************************************************

Ziva smirked as she spread her hands out onto Tim's back once again rubbing more creamy sunscreen lotion into his skin. She sat astride his thighs as he lay face down on a sun lounge by the pool. He had been resistant at first but eventually she always got her way.

And Tony didn't think she knew how to have fun. She was a super genius.

Ziva carefully wiped some sunscreen off his back and spread more into his neck and down over his broad shoulders. She could feel the muscle under his soft skin even as he lay relaxed and boneless beneath her. The sunscreen was a good idea in this bright sun, his skin really was quite fair.

"Is that all right my little Gummi Butt?" Ziva enquired.

"Gggnnnnhhhh" was all that she heard as Tim submitted to her relaxing massage.

Ziva slapped him on the butt "Come. We should go for a swim again."

Tim groaned and shook his head. He didn't want to go swimming again. He wanted nothing more than to stay here on the lounge and fall asleep. It was a beautiful afternoon and he had a cool drink beside him and it even felt nice to have Ziva's slight weight pressing down on him. Then again if she kept insisting on running her hands all over him like she had a quick dose of cold water probably wouldn't go astray. It was a family resort.

"Toby" Ziva warned when Tim didn't respond to her fast enough. With a sigh Tim got up and followed her graceful dive into the pool with his own splashy jump.

*****************************************************************

"What is Ziva doing?" Tony asked as he attempted to conceal himself behind a palm frond.

"Why does she keep getting in and out of the pool? And McGee's got so much sun screen on him he's practically the Exon Valdez once he hits the water. He's going to be giving Penguins nightmares. And why does she have to be on top of him when she does that? Couldn't she just lean over him or sit beside him and do that?"

"Maybe she likes _being on top_ of him Tony?" Came the smug voice through his ear piece and Tony growled.

"Shut up Slacks. This is McGee and Ziva. Trust me I know these two. Ziva is up to something I just can't figure out what"

"Why are you behind a palm frond Tony? Aren't you supposed to be serving drinks or something? You are meant to be watching for suspicious behaviour NOT creating it."

Tony smiled, stood up and brushed his staff uniform down before heading towards the pool side bar.

"Hey Boss. Nice to know you're still around. Yup that's me Tony the Cabana Boy. At your service. I just thought I would do some sneaky surveillance…in case…Ziva needed ….something…..Boss?"

But Gibbs as usual was already gone. Tony pulled his tight collar away from his neck as a bead of sweat slid down his back and he turned to watch as Ziva frolicked sleek and porpoise like in the fresh cool water with McGee the elephant seal.

He was really beginning to hate this Op.

*****************************************************************

Tim laughed as he pushed off from the side of the pool and managed to catch Ziva's ankle and he pulled her towards him. She disappeared under the water with a squawk before twisting, kicking out and freeing herself again. Tim lunged again after her and slipped under the water as the floor of the pool disappeared into deeper waters. Loudly blowing out a mouthful of water he resurfaced blinking with water streaming off his hair into his eyes to find Ziva laughing at him.

"Oh you think that's funny do you Damita?"

Ziva nodded grinning, already working her way away from him waiting for his next attempt to pounce.

Tim struck out through the water with powerful strokes and in an instant she found herself in his strong arms. Instead of resisting she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. The water felt fresh and cool under the bright sun and Tim felt warm and safe with his arms around her.

"Take me over there" Ziva nodded to the small waterfall which fell into the pool on the far side.

Tim inclined his head with a smile and started to carry her across the pool.

"Yes my Little Princess"

Ziva with a quick look around at who might be watching pulled Tim in under the waterfall into the small alcove created between the falling water and the edge of the pool.

Tim watched Ziva, panting slightly from their horse play. She was so beautiful. Her eyelashes were all spiked and wet and her dark hair clung to her like a sleek pelt. The small intimate space only allowed their heads and the tops of their shoulders to be free of the water. Tim caught his breath and he found himself hypnotised by the quick rise and fall of Ziva's chest, their combined breathing sounding loud in the small space.

She was looking at him in a rather intense way he hadn't experienced before and Tim felt his heart begin to pound. For the first time they had privacy. No one could see them through the rushing water, there were no recording devices or cameras.

For now there was no Toby and Damita. It was just Tim and Ziva.

"Tim?"

"Yes Ziva?" Tim whispered back afraid to break the spell as Ziva moved even closer to him running her fingertips up his chest.

"I want you to kiss me"


	10. Chapter 10

Kiss me.

The orchestral soundtrack swelled into a rising romantic crescendo as Tim felt his breath hitch in his chest at Ziva's request. Kiss me. The sunlight reflected through the falling water to throw dappled moving ripples of light across her beautiful face as she stared at him, only inches away. Kiss me. Several tiny winged cherubs danced in delight as he contemplated swiftly pulling her warm wet body into his arms, tilting her head back and kissing her passionately. Kiss me. Their nearly bare bodies pressed together and moulding into each others shapes as they explored the taste of sweet seduction. Kiss me. The curl of his hand into her wet hair as she moaned into his mouth, the rush of water concealing their passionate sins from prying eyes. Kiss me. Her hand drifting longingly across his hard body as she clutched him ever closer to her pounding heart. Kiss me. The wash of heat through their slick and wet bodies, their hearts pounding in their ears as they threw convention to the four winds and succumbed to their wanton desires.

KISS ME!

Tim panted as his heart hammered and he blinked drops of water out of his soulful eyes, staring at Ziva. Did he dare?

"Why?" His analytical brain made one last ditch effort to continue functioning before Ziva overloaded his circuits and he blew a fuse, electrocuting half of the good citizens of Washington DC.

Ziva paused and opened her luscious mouth, leaning ever closer in the small secluded space towards Tim's large masculine body. Her breath caught as she answered, her hand splayed across the bare wet skin of his chest as she tilted her head up towards his and answered in a whisper.

"Practise? While no one can see us. I just thought it might be a good idea? Yes?"

The tiny winged cherubs exploded with a pained cry of loss and a smattering of feathers and the orchestra grumbled, noisily packed up and went home.

Tim's face fell and his skin prickled hot beneath Ziva's hand still on his chest. He blinked rapidly, willing himself not to tear up as the overwhelming bitter disappointment washed over him.

He had never allowed himself to think of Ziva in that way. She was too beautiful, too smart and too dangerous to ever want anything from him other than friendship. But just for a second, one sweet shining moment he had thought that she wanted him. Right here in this private spot she had wanted only him and they would have kissed slow and deep and wet and it would have been perfect. Tim tried to smother the disappointed sigh that escaped him and he dropped his eyes down to study the water unable in that instant to meet Ziva's gaze.

Why would he have thought that she could ever really want him? She was just being efficient. A good agent. Hadn't he learned enough times that he wasn't very good at reading signals? Ziva was just being his friend and trying to build his confidence in a private place. Tim blinked again several times as his eyes ached finally closing them for just a second, his head dropping down to his chest in submission and defeat.

Ziva's eyes widened at the flash of pain that crossed Tim's face before he dropped his head and she wanted to scream. What had she done?

She deserved to have tiny bamboo slivers driven under her fingernails as punishment for being such a coward. A coward! That's what she was. How could she have done that? To McGee? To treat a man so faithful and true to a bitter deception from someone he trusted? Worse than bamboo she should be flayed for betrayal until she wept for his forgiveness.

Her eyes and her body had been sending out signals to him that her mind hadn't seriously considered and as she felt herself hunger for the touch of his soft full lips on hers she had allowed her trust in him to overwhelm her barriers. He wouldn't hurt her. He was McGee. The intensity of her feelings had overwhelmed her. She was burning like a naked flame untouched by the water that surrounded them. She longed to feel his gentle touch on her body and to see again the way his eyes lit up when she smiled at him from across the room.

She had wanted to kiss him. To kiss Timothy McGee here in the intimacy of their own private sun drenched paradise. To feel his strong body pressed up against her and allow him to freely feel the passion and desire that surged through her veins and she kept restrained. She wanted to push him up against the wall and wrap herself around him and loose herself in a kiss that had no beginning and no end.

But then as he looked at her with hope and desire in his eyes her courage had failed her and she had backed out using the only excuse she could think of.

And now as she watched him dip his eyes in confusion and hurt and berate himself for his stupidity she wanted to take it all back.

"Tim? Please Tim? Don't….I'm sorry…."

Her fears had ruined enough moments in her life and she would not allow them to spoil another. Tim was worth more than that. Ziva suddenly reached up and tenderly cupped his face in her small hands. She held his green eyed gaze for a second before she closed her eyes, leaned in and kissed him, trying to pour as much sweetness and tender longing into her touch as she was capable of.

She wanted him to know what she herself couldn't express………

Tim felt Ziva's hands around his jaw and then she nudged his head up briefly looking deep into his eyes and then her lips were on his. Slow, tender and bitter sweet at first she explored his lips with her own. Tim felt himself answer her growing passion as he hungrily responded and deepened the kiss, his mind whirling as they pulled each other closer becoming almost frantic with desire………..

***************************************************************

"Hey! Would you two mind knocking it off? This is a family resort and Management likes to keep the make out sessions and heavy petting out of the public pool."

The lifeguard blocked part of the flow of the waterfall with his hand as he leaned down, sticking his head down near the edge of the water, looking in at Tim and Ziva with a wide grin.

"Sorry guys but I have been asked to interrupt for the sake of public decency. You can continue and I for one say go for it but perhaps you might like to continue this up in your room? The aquarobics class is going to be starting soon and you two might disturb some of the senior citizens."

Tim panted, flushed and disorientated with a dishevelled smoky eyed Ziva tight in his arms.

"Sorry what?"

The lifeguard laughed.

"I'll keep it simple. Not here. Comprende?"

Tim nodded as Ziva tried to tuck her wet hair behind her ears and pull up her swim suit straps which were in danger of slipping off completely.

"Uh yeah ok…Sure. Um Ziva? Uh Damita? " Tim flustered. Ok he may not be good at reading signals but damn, what the hell was that? Did he and Ziva just…? Make out? Um so they should um go and um?

Tim's skin burned all over where Ziva had touched him and his lips felt numb as he struggled through the water his mind completely blank with confusion.

Ziva held tight to Tim's hand as they made their way through the deep water and for the first time she found herself chewing her lip. Now what?

*****************************************************************

The lifeguard nodded to Tony as he went past to collect the dumbbell floats and kick boards ready for the aquarobics class.

"Hey thanks for the heads up on that couple. I didn't really see them from where I was standing and that could have got real embarrassing, real fast the way they were carrying on."

Tony nodded with smile while he watched Tim and Ziva come out from underneath the waterfall. Where they had been laughing and smiling when they went in now they just looked shocked and confused.

McGee's eyes were wide and he seemed pale like an electric eel had been attached to his genitals and Ziva looked like she wasn't sure if she was the one to put it there.

Tony shook his head as he watched them slowly make their way out of the pool still holding hands. What had Ziva done to the poor Probie now?

McGee better thank him for rescuing him later. He knew how being that close to Ziva in a semi nude state made McGee nervous. But trapped in a tiny space with her all wet and sultry like that? McGee was probably going to break out in hives from the stress.

Tony congratulated himself for being a good friend, returned to polishing his cocktail glasses and considered if the pretty blonde in the corner would like his James Bond impression.


	11. Chapter 11

Tim hung his head and let the hot water burn into him, scalding off the sensation Ziva's touch had left on his sensitive skin. He should be standing under the shower in cold water but cold water just reminded him of what he had been doing a few minutes ago.

_Standing nearly naked in the cool water with a slippery wet Ziva writhing passionately against him. The tiny little noises of longing she made slipping out unawares as she kissed him echoing in the tiny space. The heat of their bodies making the cool water seem to boil….._

"_Oh Tim…._

Tim shook the water out of his hair and turned the hot water up a little further. Okay. Now what? He only had a few more minutes of private bathroom time and then he would have to step out and be Toby Wilson, loving husband to Damita. It was just so damn frustrating. He had never wanted to have a private conversation more in his life and here he was surrounded by people watching and listening to their every move. Even if he dragged her into a closet or something someone would come running in case they were hurt. So here he was in the bathroom (again) trying to piece it all together on his own.

Tim's mind darted back and forth. Had the kisses been …No even he knew that sort of passion couldn't be faked. But it was confusing. She seemed to want him then changed her mind and then …she apologized to him?

"_Tim? Please Tim? Don't….I'm sorry…."_

So she kissed him out of pity? It didn't feel like a pity kiss or to be more precise kisses. Because there was far more than one. Endless, sweet, desperate, needy, passionate kisses…..

"_Oh Tim…_

Tim shook himself out of the sensation again almost dizzy. Ok that was going to need to stop. Whatever was going on between him and Ziva they had a job to do and he needed to focus on that. They were undercover and the situation could turn dangerous at any moment. He needed to have his head in the game.

Afterwards. Maybe after this was over and she wasn't slipping into his arms in bed with him and cuddling into him on the couch, curling her fingers through his wet hair….

STOP IT!

Tim turned off the water and stood in the shower his skin tinged pink from the heat.

FOCUS. Breathe in. Breathe out. Ok damage control. What did he do now?

In theory he was washing off the chlorine from their swim and then they were going to get dressed and then…..What?

No more water that was for sure. Of any sort.

No sky blue swimming pools, frothy bubble baths or even steaming private outdoor hot tubs. Definitely no waterfalls. No condensation trickling down the side of a glass to run onto her delicate fingertips to be sucked up by her sweet lips. No champagne buckets of ice to provoke ice being dropped down his shirt and the associated horseplay and touching of his person. No viewing of fountains where young lovers held hands and dropped coins for luck. Not so much as a gentle romantic rain shower on the marble terrace where the water clung to her clothes and looked like diamonds in her hair as she spun and laughed…

No. Something where Ziva had to wear clothes. Lost and lots of clothes. And definitely no water.

Movies were on the No Go list as well. If she teared up at something unexpected he knew that as soon as she looked up at him with tears spilling out over her dark lashes and down her face he would have to pull her close and comfort her. Kiss those tears away. What was he thinking? Tears? If she _laughed _and teased him or touched him in anyway he was going to pull her into his arms where she seemed to fit so perfectly.

Besides tears came under the water category.

Ok go out into the general public. Yes that was good. Somewhere out of their room where he could be distracted by things other than the way her hair smelled or how bright her eyes were when she laughed…

Public.

Ok they needed to eat. Dinner. He would take her out in public to dinner. That was acceptable and seemed like the safest option. They could sit in a brightly lit room with lots of other noisy people and have a long pleasant dinner safe from being able to discuss anything dangerous.

Like do you _want_ me the way I want you?

With a sigh Tim roughly toweled himself dry and frowned as his back twinged a bit painfully. Sunburn? Surely not. Ziva had stuck on enough sunscreen to turn him white.

*******************************************************************

Ziva lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling as Tim retreated into the bathroom.

They had barely spoken since they had come out of the pool, other than do you have the room key and Tim had sweetly offered to carry her wet towel.

Her thoughts were all in turmoil. It wasn't helping that her imagination was listening to Tim slip his wet swimming trucks off over his long strong thighs and land with a thick wet thud on the floor of the bathroom.

Now he was naked. The man that had held her in his arms with such passion and desire only moments ago was completely naked and standing only a few feet to her right. Only a tiny pathetic door separated her from…..

"ARRGGHHHH"

Ziva grabbed a pillow and pulling it over her face muffled a frustrated scream into the thick softness, drumming her feet slightly on the top of the bed.

Ziva threw the pillow across the room and tried to focus. What was she doing? It was like unleashing Pandora's box and trying to stuff back in all that had escaped and been hidden.

Okay. Sit Rep. She had kissed McGee. And not just kissed. Technically it was kissing but it was just so much more. And that was what was driving her crazy. If it had been just a simple closed mouth kiss? *Smack. Done. But this? Mouths wanting and hands grabbing and tongues tasting and their bodies responding to each other so perfectly it made her heart race even now just thinking about it……

No. Don't go there.

Ziva heard the water turning on and suddenly she was in the bathroom watching as Tim slowly soaped himself down under the hot water. First down one arm and then another, across his stomach slowly dropping lower in rhythmic circles. The steam rising up as he slowly turned to her with a full lipped smile. He held out his hand and she stepped naked into the shower with him, running her hands over his smooth bare chest, leaning in to kiss his sweet tasting flesh…..

Ziva thrashed her head against the pillows. This was MCGEE! She had to spend the next THREE days with him. And not just be around him. She had to be in his BED. And SMILE about it.

Work was the priority here. She simply needed to get some air. Clear her head. Perhaps being the carefree Damita was harder on her than it looked? Out. They needed to go out. Yes When Tim came out of the shower she would propose that they went to dinner in the large 5 star restaurant downstairs. They would eat slowly for many courses and then when they came back to their room they would be so full they would simply go to sleep.

Ziva lay and looked at the white ceiling as she heard the water turn off in the bathroom. Naked and wet. His hair plastered over his head and his big green eyes framed with spiky wet eyelashes. Little droplets of water running over the tattoo on his buttock. Now he would be drying himself off. Rubbing one of those thick fluffy white towels all over his…

Dinner. She was going to eat so much she would be unconscious by the time her head hit the pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

Tim paused at the bathroom door. Drat he hadn't brought any clean clothes in with him. He had been too distracted thinking about Ziva to consider what he was going to wear when he came OUT of the bathroom. Who was he kidding? He was still distracted by Ziva.

Part of him wished she had come into the bathroom while he was in there, slipping through the steam, like a sleek water nymph, shedding her clothes as she came. He would welcome her into his strong arms with a kiss. Then again with their feelings still so high and no lifeguard to interrupt them as they explored each others bodies they might well have ended up having sex on the bathroom floor and to hell with the cold tiles.

Stretched out on the floor amid a flurry of towels and abandoned clothes as they urgently demanded the touch of the other. His larger body pinning her smaller one to the floor as she opened herself to him….

_Oh Tim…_

_Oh Ziva…_

Suddenly the thought of Tony listening to the recording of the two of them having sex together for the first time and playing it over and over for the hilarity of the entire Operation Sourdough team sent chills through him. It was better than a splash of cold water over him. It was an ice cold Tsunami destroying all in its path. The rampant desire which had been surging through his veins vanished with a howl at the reality.

To fake sex while undercover was one thing but to _actually_ have sex with your partner while everyone was listening? While it was recorded? While they trained their infra red cameras on them? Took bets on how long it took for them to….Oh my God!

The endless scuttlebutt, the knowing looks, the smirks and giggling in the hallway. It could turn up on the FBI Christmas Party's Best of the Year screening! He wouldn't be able to look anyone in the eye afterwards knowing that they knew. How could he go back to work with defensive Ziva on one side of the bullpen and a grinning Tony on the other?

He could hear Tony now…..

"And here is where the McPorn gets really good!"

_Oh Ziva…_

Tim shuddered. Ok this was good. This was what he needed to get through the next few days. Ziva could be as seductive as she wanted. It wasn't her fault. She couldn't help being beautiful and desirable. She could be covered in mud and still make his heart stop. But now he was safe. She could suck his toes for all he cared and he would NOT have sex with her. She could chase him around their room and he would stay strong as long as he kept that horrendous image in his mind.

"Oh seriously you have to come and listen to this! Bow Chika Wow Wow. I should have pop corn. Not that it's going to take long! I mean it is McGee!"

He would have to remember to thank Tony at some stage when all this was over.

Right. Well he wasn't going to put his cold wet swim trucks back on so a towel was going to have to do.

*******************************************************************

"How about a nice dinner at Siroccos downstairs Damita? You could wear one of your lovely new dresses?"

Ziva slowly turned her head from the intense stare she was burning into the ceiling to her left towards the person speaking to her.

Tim smiled down at her from where he stood beside the bed. Damp. Flushed . Wearing just a towel around his waist.

Ziva's fingers twitched for the towel and instead she turned slowly back up to stare at the ceiling for a moment before replying. The smooth, cold, white, blank ceiling. The lovely, pale, naked, long lashed ceiling.

"Oh that's sounds wonderful Toby"

Ziva grit her teeth. She was a professional. Besides she shouldn't be thinking about mauling sweet McGee. He was her _friend_. For some reason being undercover together had sparked a rather intense chemistry between them. But it happened sometimes. It was just the intensity and the novelty of it. That's all. It would wear off and they would go back to work and everything would go back to normal.

Normal was good. Normal was peaceful and ordinary. Normal was also lonely and quiet when she was alone at night with her thoughts. But no one needed to know about that.

No normal was good.

Besides McGee seemed to be handling it ok. There were no weird looks or stuttering mumbles. She couldn't tell if he was still blushing as he seemed to be flushed all over from his hot shower.

Wait his HOT shower? What she hadn't even heated his blood that much that he needed a cool one? Ziva thought back to the kiss and the touch of his hands on her body. She was sure he had responded the same way she had. Fine. Well if he could handle it then so could she. She had been going undercover while he was still at MIT. SHE was the experienced one.

Ziva smiled her eyes alight with mischief. Alright then Timothy if that's the way you want to play it? Let's see how cool you can be when I really pull out all the stops. Ziva disappeared into the bathroom her arms loaded with jewellery, shoes, hair brushes and other paraphernalia.

Ziva David was going to seduce Timothy McGee if it killed her. And she had never failed an assignment.

*******************************************************************

Tim's jaw dropped as Ziva leaned forward, her ample breasts threatening to spill out onto the table and sucked the frothy glob of dessert off his finger. She looked up at him coyly through her thick dark lashes as she slowly seductively slid her warm wet mouth down his finger.

She slowly sat back settling into her chair, licked her bottom lip and smiled at him, wiping the edge of her mouth with her thumb.

"Ummmm creamy"

Tim just stared his mouth still open as Ziva smirked. Uhhhhhhh Houston we have a problem. Tim shifted uncomfortably in his seat and attempted to re boot his brain. It was proving difficult with Ziva sliding her hand up his thigh. Again.

Tim realized his mouth had been open so long it was starting to dry out and he quickly picked up his glass of wine and drank down a large mouthful.

No! Don't get drunk! That's a sure way to end up sleeping with her! Well he would be _sleeping_ with her. Just not SLEEPING with her. They would climb into that big hotel bed with its thick sheets and…aaggghhh. No. Water stick to the water. Water was safe.

No wait water was bad. Ziva should stay away, far far away from water.

Tim couldn't remember why water was bad and he found himself almost panting as his heart rate picked up yet again and he swallowed as Ziva smiled.

"Are you alright baby?"

Ziva pouted giving him a concerned look and dragged her thumb back and forth across the back of his knuckles. She had such tiny hands….warm beautiful hands….

What was Ziva doing? Ok Damita was very demonstrative with her husband but Ziva seemed to have taken it to the level of an Olympic Sport. Tim could feel several looks from other diners as Ziva insisted on feeding him from her plate and kept stroking him and touching him at every opportunity. It had taken him twenty minutes to order the meal he kept getting so distracted.

It hadn't helped that she looked stunning in a glittering green gown that swept over one shoulder leaving the other one bare and plunged down wrapping around her curves to fall softly flaring at her ankles. The color complimented her rich olive skin tone. With her thick dark hair back to the soft curls he adored and swept up onto the top of her head and pinned in place with glittering clips she seemed to shimmer like a distant beautiful mirage to Tim's confused senses.

"Don't worry steamykins. I will make sure you feel wonderful …later"

And Ziva gave him a slow wink as she ran her tongue along the edge of her white front teeth. Tim banged the table with his knee hard making the cutlery rattle as he hastily shifted positions again. This was getting…..uncomfortable.

******************************************************************

"Damn. I've got to say she isn't making it easy on the guy. I don't know if I envy him or pity him taking on a man eater like that"

Jake shook his head as Ziva collected up a drop of condensation off her champagne glass and sucked it off her finger with a smirk causing Tim to whimper softly.

Tony frowned "She's just screwing with Probie because she can. She knows that McGee is a gentleman and no matter what she does he will never take advantage of her."

"Yeah well one day he's going to snap and I wouldn't want to be her when it happens."

"Snap? McGee? Nah. The guys like the poster child for nice guys. Nice Guys that finish last." Tony grinned confidently as he watched the monitors trained on his team mates.

"Oh really? Well fifty bucks says he gives her a run for her money. I bet he's full of surprises."

"You're on Jake. Easiest fifty I will make this year"

Jake grinned back and snapped his earphones back over his head.

"Just remember Tony that your Mr Nice Guy Always Finishes Last just finished a five course, five star meal with a beautiful woman and soon is going to be stripping off and climbing into bed with her. You on the other hand got a cold McDonalds burger for dinner and your working until 2.00am. Are you sure he's not the lucky one?"

*******************************************************************

Tim blinked as the smirking waiter came and dropped off the check. He was full and ever so slightly tipsy. He also yearned just once to have Ziva in his arms again.

No he couldn't do that. It was too dangerous. Ziva didn't need a paper clip to kill him she could do it with a single drop of water.

He smiled as he thought of a nice public and very safe solution to his dilemma.

Tim stood and straightened his immaculate black dinner jacket before turning to Ziva and extending his hand to her palm up.

"Damita would you do me the great honor of dancing with me?"

Ziva looked up at Tim in surprise before slowly placing her napkin on the table and slipping her hand into his.

Dance? McGee could dance? She had never seen him dance and had simply assumed he fell into the vast majority of men who preferred to loiter on the edges of any dance floor.

Ziva shimmered as she accompanied Tim to the dance floor in the center of the restaurant and joined several other couples already there. The sultry singer smiled as she watched the newest couple take to the floor, their wedding bands flashing gold in the stage lights. Even she had noticed their obvious affection for each other. It was nice to see in this day and age a married couple so obviously in love with one another. She smiled and selected her next song giving the small band behind her a nod to take her lead. With a slow easy sway she smiled and began to sing the Etta James classic, her rich voice flowing over the dance floor with ease.

_At last, my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Ziva's heart tripped as she felt Tim slip his hand in hers and run his other hand across her bare shoulder. He shifted his weight slightly onto the balls of his feet and guided her into a slow easy waltz around the floor. Her bare skin tingled under his touch as he slowly pushed her into a slow twirl, her emerald dress flaring around her legs before gently pulling her back into his arms. Ziva tossed her head back and laughed in delight as Tim's eyes sparkled at her joy.

_  
Oh, yeah, at last  
The skies above are blue_

Ziva yearned to see Tim's expressive eyes free of Toby's blue contacts. His own eyes were so much more beautiful. But she had seen them a thousand times over and she could still see them down to their exact shade as he paused and slowly dipped her towards the floor. She smiled as she felt her dress slide up her thigh and a few of her curls break free of their restraints and tumble down. Tim held her for an instant in a tableau and then pulled her back up and continued the smooth waltz, his eyes never leaving hers. Ziva smiled exhilarated, feeling confident in his strong arms.

_  
My heart was wrapped up in clovers  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I could speak to_

As they grew more confident with each others steps Tim grinned and pulled her closer into his chest and quickly stepped one, twice, three times around. Ziva gasped as it felt like her center of gravity had re positioned itself right above Tim's heart. Her dress swirled around her legs as they twirled under the bright lights mesmerized by the lights in each others eyes.

_  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to rest my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known_

Tim smiled down at her as he spun her in his arms confidently across the dance floor. It was the smile she had seen only rarely. It was the one that lit him up from the inside as if he burned with an internal flame just for her. She felt safe and cherished as he cradled her like a delicate bird within the framework of his strong arms. She wasn't smothered or crushed by him instead she was simply free to loose herself in the music of love and joy and longing that soared around them.

_  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile  
Oh, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine  
At last………._

As the song finished Tim softly pulled her into his arms and held her for a moment then leaned down and kissed her flushed cheek.

"Thank you …Damita" Tim whispered into her ear while Ziva closed her eyes to savor his warm breath down her neck.

Tim smiled at her and escorted her gracefully off the dance floor while silently thanking his elderly Aunt Ida a thousand times over for insisting he take some ballroom dance classes after he had tripped and loudly fallen at his cousins wedding. She had insisted it would be useful to him and he had been most ungrateful at the time considering only his embarrassment if his friends ever found out. Well judging by the look of bliss on Ziva's face right now Aunt Ida was getting more than a Christmas card from him this year.

Ziva blinked rapidly and smothered the ache that threatened to choke her as she elegantly walked hand in hand with Tim off the dance floor to a smattering of applause from several remaining diners, admiring the handsome couple.

Ziva had wanted to seduce him but instead he had turned the tables on her. Ziva kept her eyes on the floor as she tried to pin up a few loose curls giving herself a moment to compose her rampant fluttering heart. Could it be possible? Was she falling in love with Timothy McGee?

**************************************************************

Jake grinned at Tony

"Ha. Now THAT was easy money. I told you he would have something up his sleeve."

Tony frowned. Who knew McGee could dance? Stupid Probie.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yeah, you were right. It's not them. Make the call."

The man stood in the corner of the large restaurant and watched the couple pay their bill and leave.

"Pay the money. I don't care. When you are ready let me know and I will take care of it. They won't even know what hit them."

The man snapped the phone shut and watched as the man slipped his jacket off and dropped it over the woman's shoulders. How touching.

*******************************************************************

Tim rolled his shoulders and felt the slight twinge on his back he had felt earlier. Ziva hurriedly looked away trying to hide her smile. Oh he was going to be so mad…..

Tim looked down at Ziva as they started down the long hallway to their room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ziva tried to hide her smile and failed and Tim stopped dead in the middle of the hallway.

"What did you do Damita?" Tim asked suspiciously

Tim was using his firm voice he usually used on Tony when Tony had managed to screw his computer up. Ziva attempted to look innocent but the image of bare chested Tim kept making her giggle. Soon they would be getting undressed for the evening and slipping into bed. He was bound to notice it then anyway. His relationship with Abby had marked him with a tattoo. Hers might not be as permanent but it was still the same thing. And Tony said she didn't have a sense of humor!

Tim's eyes narrowed as Ziva uncharacteristically avoided his gaze and she appeared to be trying not to laugh. Oh this was going to be bad.

"Damita. Tell me. What did you do?"

Ziva took a step back from Tim preparing herself to run.

" I might of……burnt some letters into your back today…….by the pool….just a little bit"

Ziva held her fingers together to indicate how small the sunburn would be and waited for the explosion.

"You what?"

Ziva stepped back and watched tense as Tim slowly followed her, his eyes wide.

"When I was putting on the sunscreen I might of …..wiped a bit off….repeatedly……in the shape of some letters."

Tim didn't know whether to laugh or shout at her.

"Excuse me? You did what?"

He stepped towards her closing the space and Ziva took another two steps back from him, then reached down and gathered her long dress up in her hand, preparing to run.

"What have I got on my back Damita?" Tim was breathing through his nose as he tried to stay nice and calm. What was he a favored piece of stationary?

"Sexy"

And Ziva ran.

Tim gaped at her rapidly retreating figure before he bolted after her.

"I have SEXY on my BACK?"

Tim couldn't help but laugh as he pounded down the hallway chasing Ziva who was laughing so hard, almost stumbling in her long awkward dress and high heels he was gaining on her. He had a sexy back apparently. Wait sexy back? Wasn't that a Justine Timberlake song?

"Sexy Back?"

There was a large round table in the center where two long corridors met and Ziva darted across to the far side of the table watching to see whether Tim would go left or right. She peered around the large center floral arrangement and the two of them grinning at each other dodged first left and then right all the while managing to keep the table between them.

"Oh you think that's funny Damita do you?" Tim side stepped to the left and Ziva equaled the distance to her right

Ziva grinned at him and nodded cheekily, watching his every move.

"Well you brought sexy back……."

"Oh that's it. You're going down" Tim grinned at Ziva and Ziva laughed at his determination.

She looked into his eyes and realized that before her wasn't just the man that always helped carry the heavy gear and equipment and would open doors for her. Tim was also a man who hacked into secure Agency mainframes and routinely broke Federal Law without breaking a sweat. He was a trained federal agent who chased down suspects everyday just like she did. He was also a good foot taller than her and he had greater physical strength and reach. She also didn't want to use any moves on him that might hurt him.

She was a goner.

Still she would go down fighting.

Ziva quickly kicked off her heels and with a laugh she fled down the hallway where she had just come from. Her heart pounding with excitement and her beaded dress rustling with the movement she ran joyfully. She risked a glance behind her and suddenly she was caught up in Tim's strong arms and held against his chest. He quickly turned her until she faced him …

"What are you going to d…"

and then tossed her over his broad shoulder.

Ziva found herself laughing breathlessly with her head hanging down over Tim's back. She kicked her legs trying to free herself and Tim just clamped a long arm around her legs pinning

"Sexy" Was all Ziva managed before she collapsed into further laughter.

Tim gave her a well rounded rear a smack for her cheekiness as he arranged her small frame more comfortably over his shoulder and then headed off down the hallway towards their room. He wanted to get his shirt off and see for himself. It didn't sting much so it couldn't be too bad but still that wasn't the point. Ziva would be massaging salve into his tender flesh in payment from now until doomsday.

Ziva reached down as her head bobbed up and down as Tim walked and pinched his delectable firm ass between her fingers and grinned evilly.

"Hey! Stop that"

Tim tickled Ziva's tiny bare feet in retribution and she writhed, twisting and laughing on his shoulder as he carried her down the hallway.

*****************************************************************

Gibbs wandered casually over to where Fornell was sitting and perched his lean frame on the arm of the large couch, across from the elevators.

"So how do you think our couple is doing?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Fornell pulled his glasses off and noisily folded the newspaper he was reading before turning to Gibbs with a smile.

"Initially I would have said not so good. But right now I'm thinking I might have to ask them to tone it down a little. They are coming across like they are having a steamy affair rather than being married to each other. It's a little too much if you know what I mean. I think they should throw a small argument somewhere public or something. Make it more realistic"

Gibbs smirked "Well McGee was always kind of an over achiever and Ziva is very….. dedicated to her job."

Fornell raised an eyebrow and gave Gibbs a wry look.

"Yes I could see her job dedication practically falling out of her dress tonight. Both of them"

Gibbs laughed in agreement. Ziva had looked particularly stunning tonight and McGee did have that recently tazered look about him. Still so far no one had been tied to a chair and beaten so things were going well. He hated when that happened.

Fornell leaned past Gibbs and watched curiously as McGee walked past with Ziva thrown over his shoulder. She was laughing and wriggling rather ineffectually while Tim had an arm holding her legs against his chest. She also appeared to have lost her shoes.

"Toby! Put me down! I said I was sorry! Toby!"

Tim looked across at his two superiors and smiled, giving a mock tip of his hat to them before continuing down the hallway to their room.

"Evening"

Fornell and Gibbs looked at each other in surprise before turning back to watch as Tim gave Ziva a light slap on the rear.

"Would you STOP wriggling? You are making it hard to open the door"

Ziva just gasped for breath and laughed harder

"Sexy Back"


	14. Chapter 14

Tim walked into their room and tossed Ziva softly onto the center of the large bed. Ziva lay back for a second to catch her breath. She felt like she had stitches in her side from laughing so much. Not real stitches mind you, they felt much worse but a stitch? Was that the right word?

Tim started unbuttoning his shirt so he could see the damage for himself when the flashing night on the phone caught his eye.

Quickly he called down to the Hotel Concierge.

"This is Toby Wilkins in Room 409. I believe there is a message for me?"

"Oh yes Sir. A package has been left for you by the conference facilitator regarding your presentation tomorrow."

"Oh…yes. Thank you. I will be down shortly to collect it"

Tim hung up the phone and sighed. He had completely forgotten about his presentation. He was one of the key note speakers for the Conference. He had gone over and over it until he had it memorized and now?

Blank.

The only image he had in his mind right now was the sight of Ziva all tousled and resplendent on the large bed surrounded by soft pillows. She smiled up at him her eyes soft as she patted the bed beside her.

Focus.

Two hundred experts would be staring up at him and expecting a wunderkind to speak. It was the reputation of the real Toby Wilson on the line. A reputation a good man he had spent his life developing. Crap.

Tim sighed. Ziva kneeled up on the bed and sliding her hands up his chest started undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt.

Tim grabbed her hands halting her movement and gave her a regretful smile.

"Going to have to hold off on that for a moment Damita. I need to collect a package from the Lobby about my big presentation tomorrow."

Ziva pulled a face squishing her nose up and Tim smiled agreeing with her.

"Well I better go and pick it up. And then I'm afraid I'm going to need to spend some time going over everything. It's already late. I will try not to keep you awake. I will set up the laptop on the breakfast table so you can have the lights out on this side."

Tim dropped a soft kiss onto Ziva's hair and moved towards the door.

"Wait! I…I will come with you."

Ziva didn't want to just watch him walk out the door and leave her here. She wiggled her bare feet at him.

"Besides I need to collect my shoes from under the table."

Tim smiled "Ok then. Come on Cinderella"

******************************************************************

Jake sucked noisily on this thick shake and watched the monitors while providing a running commentary for his own amusement.

"Ok exit door one…….flirt, flirt, giggle, laugh……..collect shoes…….pinch butt……bang head on table…...ouch……giggle, laugh, flirt, apologize, …….walk to elevators….touchy feely, poke, grab, flutter eyelashes…………enter elevator………."

"Ok switching camera feeds to main lobby. Pulling up elevators……….ding………"

Jake hummed some Barry Manilow to simulate the elevator environment.

"Her names was Lola…..she was a showgirl….with yellow ribbons in her hair and her dress cut up to there…….."

Jake paused "Ok and doors open. Couple comes out of elevator……………repeat couple comes out of elevator………."

He stared as he watched three elderly spinsters complete with walking frames make their way painfully out of the elevator. No Tim. No Ziva. He started rapidly pushing buttons and his voice got louder as he alerted the rest of the room to his dilemma.

"Bringing up elevator footage on ALL floors. Agents currently AWOL. Barry you're in the lobby have you got them in your sights? They entered the elevator but didn't get off? Where the hell are they? Code Yellow. Repeat Code Yellow. All agents call in all sightings of Agents McGee and Officer David. Last seen entering the elevators on the fourth floor. Intention to descend to the lobby."

"Agent Fornell? You better get down here. Our Toby and Damita are missing"

*******************************************************************

Tim stepped into the elevator still rubbing his head from where he had banged his head on the hallway table. Ziva reached up and ran her fingers through his hair trying to find the bump he claimed was there after she surprised him with pinch on his butt when he bent to collect her shoes.

Tim smiled at the maintenance man standing in the elevator dressed in dirty blue coveralls, with a tool belt strapped around his waist. He was wearing a battered baseball cap low over his eyes and holding a fire extinguisher. The man nodded politely back and Tim turned his attention back to Ziva's fussing as the elevator doors slid closed.

******************************************************************

"Damn it. I knew everything was going too smoothly. Call up their tracking locators and lets see what we have."

Fornell was anxious and he flashed a look across at a grim faced Gibbs. It was bad enough loosing agents of your own, he didn't want to be responsible for loosing Gibbs's. Gibbs glared at the scene on the monitor. This wasn't his Op and Fornell knew what he was doing but the urge to simply dash out those doors was high. But experience told him that a mistake made now could prove to be fatal later. And he needed to be where the decisions were being made.

Jake hammered at his key board and the screen pulled up a map of the hotel with two blinking dots rapidly moving beneath the Hotel.

"Damn it! They have to be in a car to be going that fast."

Tony itched to be on the move and he was almost bouncing on the spot. That was Ziva and Probie in there! McGee would be panicking. Ziva would probably be kicking someone's head in but Tony knew from painful experience that it tended to be the person that was with Ziva that got hurt. So back to McGee. Poor McGee!

"ComeonComeOnComeOnComeOnComeonComeon.."

Fornell turned and began barking out instructions to his team.

"Get on their trail NOW! Lucas and Santiago should already be outside. Jake give them the locations. Call up every available member of Alpha and Beta teams. Advise Richards team to keep a close eye on the real Tony and Damita as we might have something going down."

Gibbs growled in frustration as he watched the blinking dots suddenly separate and head into different parts of the city.

"They have split them up. Smart. Makes it harder"

Gibbs looked around the room. He had thought that Operation Sourdough seemed ridiculously over peopled compared to NCIS's pared down ops but now with two agents missing he wanted every person he could get his hands on.

Gibbs watched the blinking lights that indicated his agents. Something wasn't right.

*******************************************************************

Tim didn't see the fire extinguisher smash down on the back on his knee dropping him to the floor. But he certainly felt the glancing blow of the heavy metal cylinder to the side of his head.

"Ziva!"

Tim buckled with a cry and he sagged down onto his hands and knees, blackness and burgundy carpet rushing up to meet him. He fought to stay conscious through the wave of shock and pain with the tinny strains of Barry Manilow's Copacabana in his ears.

_At the Copa, Copacabana  
Music and passion  
Were always the fashion  
At the Copa  
They fell in love….._

*******************************************************************

"Agent Fornell? I have Richards on the phone for you."

Fornell snatched the phone out of the man's hand and started speaking urgently into it.

"Look I need you to make sure that you have Toby and Damita…WHAT? Damn it! Ok you know what to do. Look I have the bulk of the team here I will send some over to give you a hand."

Fornell looked across at Gibbs his jaw tight.

"They knew. They haven't taken McGee and Ziva thinking they are the Wilson's. They took them to provide a _distraction_ from what they were really doing. Toby and Damita Wilson and their guard just got run off the road and bundled into a van. I'm sorry Jethro."

Gibbs face was emotionless as he absorbed this information and what it really meant. Those bastards, whoever they were knew Ziva and McGee were Federal Agents. They also had no real reason to keep them alive now that the targets were acquired.

*******************************************************************

Ziva snarled and launched herself at the so called maintenance man and slammed him painfully into the wall of the elevator.

_Click_

"I wouldn't do that if I were you sweetheart"

Ziva looked up to find the hatch in the ceiling of the elevator open and another man smirking down at her. He had his gun aimed at McGee who was already shakily attempting to collect himself and stand upright.

'Bob' the maintenance man pushed her off him and pulled out his own gun before giving McGee a hard shove in the back with his heavily booted foot causing him to collapse to the floor with a low moan.

"Want to try anything else? Clocks ticking Darling and you're a lot prettier and a lot smaller to cart around than your boyfriend is. We were only expecting one of you anyway. Whadda yah say?"

Ziva glanced down at Tim who was pale but conscious on the floor, the cut to his forehead already bleeding profusely and running down his face.

"I promise, you will die screaming if you hurt him again"

*******************************************************************

Jake snatched up his earphones "I have one of the pursuits now. Punching it through."

Tony jammed his hands under elbows as he listened. He wanted to chase them himself and clench the steering wheel tight in his hands as he chased them down for taking his friends. But Fornell's people were already half way across the city. By the time he had got down to the car park Ziva and McGee could be on the beltway. Or dead.

"_Ok it looks like a large laundry truck. Having trouble getting through the …ok Yeah."_

Tony could hear the squeal of tires and the honking of horns as the Agent on the other end swore and cursed his way through the traffic and tried to pull up alongside the truck.

"_Pull over! Federal Agents!"_

"_I said pull over now!"_

There was a sudden squeal of tearing metal and a harsh thumping sound before the phone went dead.

Tony closed his eyes for a second.

Was it Ziva or McGee in the back of that truck?


	15. Chapter 15

"Strip"

"Excuse me?" Ziva glared at 'Bob' who smiled at her.

"I said strip. I want everything you're wearing off. That pretty dress of yours, jewelry, shoes, watches everything. Anything that might have some sort of locator chip built in, stuck on or sewn in is coming off. That includes twinkle toes here to"

Bob flicked a dismissive look at Tim as he staggered to his feet and leaned heavily against the hand rail. Ouch his knee hurt. And his head. And his stomach was feeling a bit nauseous after the pain too……Wait WHAT did he say?

Tim realized that just when he thought things couldn't get any worse they just did. He was going to have to take his clothes off in front of Ziva! There were no dark shadows or well angled doors to hide his modesty here. In fact it was very bright and the back wall was mirrored. Great. He should have eaten less at dinner.

Suddenly it occurred to him that he was more worried about Ziva noticing if he sucked his gut in then the two armed gunman currently holding him hostage and Tim smirked at his own vanity.

"And what the hell are you smiling about huh?"

Bob smashed the gun he was holding into the side of Tim's head sending him slamming into wall beside him. Oh so that's what it felt like to get pistol whipped.

"Uh uh wouldn't do that if I were you"

Tim probed his throbbing cheekbone with his fingers to see if it was broken as he heard the gunman above them warning Ziva against retaliation. He turned quickly to re assure her.

"Don't Ziva. I'm fine. It's ok. Let's just do what they say and we can get out of here."

Tim smiled and winced as he realized that even doing that now hurt.

Ziva looked at Tim as he tried to keep her calm. Instead she felt a boiling rage building deep inside her as she saw his beautiful face, one side covered in dripping blood and the other side already red and swelling from the recent impact with Bob's gun. He was trying not to show her how much pain he was in but she still noticed how he was trying not to put weight on his injured leg.

And he was smiling at her.

She was so proud of him. He was staying calm and being a good agent, waiting for the opportunity to take the advantage. Well she wouldn't let him down.

"Fine."

Ziva purposefully unzipped the back of her dress and slid it to the floor. She stood proudly in her tiny lace panties and matching strapless bra and glared at Bob her hands on her hips.

"Now what?"

Bob allowed his eyes to linger on Ziva's curves and Tim found himself making a small angry growling sound. He didn't like the way he was looking at her. Still only Ziva could look MORE dangerous in her underwear than fully dressed. Instead of being embarrassed or awkward now she just looked unhindered by the dress, free of any confining material that might slow down an ass kicking. Tim smirked to himself at the short film running through his head of Ziva doing just that.

Bob ignored him and simply handed Ziva a white bag.

"Put everything in here. And that includes the shoes, rings, bracelet and necklace too."

Ziva gathered everything up and stuffed it all into the large white drawstring bag. Lastly she took off her heels and for an instant as she held them in her hands heels out she considered slashing them across Bobs face. Still no matter how fast she was she still couldn't take out the man on the ceiling as well and it might be Tim who paid the price. Ziva narrowed her eyes and muttered before stuffing the heels into the bag.

"And now you"

Tim sighed and dropped his jacket to the floor and started unbuttoning his dress shirt. He would look stupid standing in boxers, shoes and socks so he toed off his shoes and stuffed them into the second bag along with his socks. He couldn't shake the feeling he was doing a very bad strip to Barry Manilow.

_At the Copa , Copacabana  
The hottest spot north of Havana  
At the Copa, Copacabana  
Music and passion were always the fashion  
At the Copa....she lost her love_

It must be the blow to his head. With a quick thought NOT to think about it and just do it before the situation got more painful Tim unbuckled his belt and dropped his trousers. He stuffed them into the bag along with his watch and the gold wedding band he had been wearing the last few days. It felt strange but after wearing it constantly day and night he felt stranger without the wedding band than he did without his trousers. At least he was wearing his slinky black boxers rather than the ridiculous Playboy Bunny boxers Tony brought him. That would have been embarrassing.

Bob peered at his back as Tim bent and stuffed his clothes into the bag and gave Tim a weird look.

"Kinky. Ok you know what to do with these. And hurry up about it."

Bob handed the bags to the man above him who promptly handed them off to someone else. He then turned to them with a smirk.

"Ok well since I already know you aren't Toby Wilson I'm going to call you J.T in honor of the song you appear to have on your back"

Bob turned and gave Ziva another appreciative once over taking in her curves and tumbling dark hair.

"So I suppose that makes you . Well now this is what we are going to do. JT here is going to help up onto the roof of the elevator. We are going to do this quickly and quietly. If one of you makes a move then the other one will get shot. Are we clear? "

Tim hobbled over to the center of the elevator and bending his tall frame down (and sucking in his stomach) cupped his hand together providing a step for Ziva.

Ziva stepped towards him and quickly, softly caressed his face before stepping into his hand. Tim boosted her small frame easily and she clambered out to stand on the top of the elevator. The second man wearing an almost identical maintenance outfit this time with the name 'Phil' stitched onto the chest leered at Ziva as he kept an eye on her, his own gun aimed and ready.

Tim peered up and winced as he realized that he would have no one to help him up. Bob smiled evilly.

"Oh don't look at me Secret Agent Man you're going to have to get up there yourself. So jump"

Tim jumped up and grabbed the edge of the opening and felt Ziva helping him by pulling him up and through by the elbows. He pulled and cursed until he managed to get the top part of his body over the edge, muttering further as the sharp edge dragged across his bare skin of his stomach. He wasn't going to drop now though because that would mean taking weight on his already damaged knee AND having to do it again. Tim cursed the number of times he had skipped the gym in favor of writing at home as he finally wriggled over the edge and swung his leg up.

Finally he found himself standing on top of the now stationary elevator inside a large dimly lit elevator shaft surrounded by thick cables, hatches, breaking mechanisms and sealed doors. Standing in just his boxers with his bare feet on the cold metal he also noticed that it was quite chilly and he felt his skin goose pimple from the cold. He hoped Ziva didn't notice.

Bob stepped up onto the handrail at the corner of the elevator and clambered up from there. Tim frowned as he looked down. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Jump"

Bob jammed the gun into Tim's back and indicted the stationary elevator a few feet below them on the other side of the shaft. Phil jumped and then turned his gun on Ziva who leapt gracefully down beside him before turning to look up at Tim with worried eyes.

Tim took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. It was only a few feet. Don't look down.

There wasn't really gaping nothingness surrounding these square flat metal lifelines. It was like a computer game. Nice and safe. You just jumped your figure from one spot to another. If he jumped across he would get bonus life points that's all.

Tim braced himself and jumped with a noisy clatter quickly followed by Bob.

"And again"

Bob turned and pushed a button sending their elevator on its way while he indicated the third and final elevator in the shaft. A service elevator.

Tim swallowed through the pain in his leg and prayed he wouldn't vomit. Ok just once more. Keep the weight on the OTHER leg. Imagine you're a feather.

Tim jumped the short distance and couldn't help the moan that the jarring caused his leg. He grabbed at a steel cable to help him stay upright which managed to cut into his soft hands. The unexpected thick coating of axle grease meant he couldn't get a firm grip and for a second with his weight unbalanced he thought he might tumble over the side and down into the black nothingness of the shaft.

"No!"

Ziva snatched at his arm and pulled him towards her with all her might and then curled protectively into his side trying to help him support his weight without using his injured leg. She shot daggers at Bob with her eyes while her hands dug into Tim's waist. Tim could feel his heart pounding furiously as he tried not to think about how high up they were. He HATED heights. The blackness was good as it meant he couldn't really see. He didn't want to see.

Bob directed them into the service elevator through another roof hatch. He then selected the floor with BR on it and turned to them cheerfully.

"Well now. Won't be long. Your clothes and things will be in the car park by now on their way out of the building. You two on the other hand will be joining me in the boiler room."

Tim swallowed. There was something about the Boiler Room that didn't bode well for him and Ziva. Still at least it was now two against one as 'Phil' seemed to have disappeared into the second elevator on some devious task. Well he wasn't in great shape as his mind seemed to keep wandering off possibly from the repeated blows to the head? Then again he was wobbly at the best of times so maybe it was more like one and a half against one? Tim considered his theory as he swayed slightly. Ziva was an excellent person to have with him in this sort of situation so she was worth more than one. A one and a half for her then. Tim smiled as he worked his equation through. Ok so Ziva's one and a half plus his half equals two full agents verses one gunman. Their odds were getting better. Although how many bullets did Bob have in his gun? Tim frowned again as his mind wandered off and he tried to bring it back.

"How did you know we weren't Tony and Damita?" Ziva asked

"Well J Lo I must say you were both doing well for a while there. Very well in fact. It was one little thing. Toby Wilson might be a super genius but he doesn't dance. Wouldn't even dance at his own wedding. Suddenly here he is weeks later looking like he is auditioning for Think You Can Dance? Please. We knew you were fakes."

Tim frowned. It was his fault. His showing off had resulted in blowing their cover. In Ziva being in danger. He should have known. All he had wanted was to hold her in his arms for a little bit and it might cost them their lives.

"So what are you planning on doing with us?"

Tim wanted to get as much information as he could while Bob appeared in a talkative rather than hitting him with a pistol mood.

"Well your disappearance is going to cause a nice panic among your people and while they are looking for you, the real Toby and Damita will be collected. You are our distraction. In fact there should be something going down right about now. We needed a short period of time and to simply kill you in the elevator alerted them to our presence too quickly. Now they are chasing you through the city and by the time they realize you are still in the building you will already be dead."

"Oh"

The elevator stopped moving and Bob smiled.

"So which one of you would prefer to die first then?"

*******************************************************************

Gibbs turned and looked at Tony whose eyes were anguished. This wasn't right. His gut was telling him neither one of them was in that truck. He turned to Fornell who was still barking out orders and directing traffic, scattering his agents to their tasks.

"It's a set up. They are still in the building Tobias. I can feel it. Come on Tony. You're with me"

Fornell watched as Tony and Gibbs ran from the room.

"God I hope your right Gibbs" he whispered as Jake pulled up footage of an over turned and half crushed laundry truck surrounded by a growing crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are we doing here again?" Wolverine flashed his torch around the Hotel Boiler Room.

"Duct tape. I told you."

"Duct tape? Are you sure that will fix the screen? And the projector shelf?" Batty sounded doubtful as he was consumed with guilt.

"Yes. Duct tape is like the Force. It has a dark side, a light side and it holds the world together. Trust me Duct tape will be perfect. We just need to find some." Buzzard attempted to assure his disaster prone friend.

"It's all my fault. Elbee has come all this way to do his big presentation and I know he was worried about it even though he said he wasn't. I didn't realize it had caused such a big problem. He will be devastated if he has to get up there and…."

"Are you sure we won't get mistaken for terrorists or whatever for lurking around in the boiler room with flash lights in the middle of the night?" Reynolds peered at his hands which appeared to be covered in grease. He smeared them across his cheeks Comanche style with a grin.

"Don't be silly" Buzzard tripped over some metal buckets with a painful crash

"Actually when I was in Nicaragua I stumbled on the local War Lords ammunition stash when investigating a cave for a rare Albino Repsetaruous. When I reported back to town I found myself arrested by the local constabulary under charges of …what was it again? Oh yes. Most interesting. Tax fraud it turned out. They didn't mind that I appeared to have machine guns just that I didn't have the paperwork to prove I had paid the tax on them."

"Oh well that's not a very reassuring story Batty is it? Getting mistakenly arrested? I don't want to have some mistaken incident splashed over the tabloids portraying some sleazy boiler room sex romp. I have a funding application due" Reynolds frowned which was completely missed by the others in the dark.

"Oh no we can't be accused of a sex romp. My wife has her Country Craft Convention in a fortnight. She will never win Patchwork Quilt Queen if there has been a scandal. Especially a sex scandal. The patchwork girls are very particular about what goes on under their quilts." Wolverine replied anxiously.

"Look neither of you are famous enough for the tabloids to be interested in what you do in the middle of the night. Besides we are four either seriously underweight or overweight scientists. I don't think sex romp is what is going to pop into anyone's mind if they find us down here." Buzzard was firm as he dragged someone around the other side of a tool strewn table in the dark.

"What was that noise?"

"Someone is coming down in the elevator!"

"Good. Let's ask them if they have some duct tape."

"No I say we hide!"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"Ouch. I banged my knee! Ow ow ow ow "

"Shush. Be quiet!"

"But I hurt my KNEE!"

*******************************************************************

"Blood Boss"

Tony's keen eye caught the drops of blood on the thick carpeted floor of the elevator. His gut churned as he wondered which of his co workers it belonged to.

Tony and Gibbs stood together in the center of the elevator their eyes scanning the floor and walls until they both looked up at the hatch in the ceiling.

"They MUST have gone up through here. There is no other way they could have got out."

Tony peered closely at the edges. "Screws are missing Boss. They couldn't have had time to replace them."

Gibbs smiled "Give us a boost Tony"

Tony clasped his hands together and with a grunt shoved Gibbs up and through the hatch as Gibbs pushed the metal lid aside. Reaching down he helped pull Tony up until within a few moments they were both standing on top of the elevator in the dark shaft watching as the elevator on the other side of them whizzed up and down delivering its passengers.

"Jake? Jake? Can you hear me?" Tony tapped his ear piece his voice echoing off the bare concrete and metal.

There was a moment's hesitation and then Jake came through the ear piece.

"I've got you Tony. What can I do?"

"Can you shut down all the elevators? Not just our one but we need to look at all of them. It looks like they must have been taken into another elevator. Oh and can you bring up the lights in here? It's too dark to really see anything"

There was a quick wait and Tony could hear all the back round chaos of the Comms room as agents flew everywhere pulling up information and shouting out information to others.

"Ok done. I have shut it off so it should stop just below you"

"Thanks"

There was a series of loud clicks and lights came on around them throwing the bottom of the shaft into deeper shadow. Now they could see the shaft was a large one with a third elevator, a service elevator that could only access certain floors. Gibbs and Tony jumped down onto the next elevator and peered down the shaft into the open space with the roof of the service elevator far below them.

Jakes voice suddenly sounded in Tony's ear and he jumped.

"I can't seem to get the service elevator to respond. It appears to be shut down or has been disabled in some way."

Tony relayed the information to Gibbs who nodded.

"That's the one then. Less chance of being seen or interrupted if they took the service elevator. Come on Tony"

Tony turned to Gibbs uncertain

"Come on…?"

But Gibbs had already taken a few steps back and launched himself across the open space and landed on the flimsy slim emergency ladder running down the outer edge of the elevator shaft.

Tony sighed as he watched Gibbs already rapidly disappearing down the ladder into the darkness towards the stationary service elevator.

"Oh. Come on."

*******************************************************************

"You know if we're going to die now then there is something I need to do."

Tim quickly reached up and placing his finger onto his eye he pulled out Toby's blue contact, blinking rapidly before removing the second one and flicking them to the floor.

He smiled at Ziva "If I am going to die in a minute I want to see you with my own eyes."

Ziva smiled back pleased to see Tim and not Toby back before her. "Well then there is something I want to do as well"

She pulled Tim in close and kissed him gently but with an unavoidable growing passion. He was naked under her hands as they roamed up his back. She felt him slipping his hands around her waist and ….

"Hey! Are you trying to piss me off?" Bob growled angrily.

_Ding_

The elevator doors slowly opened and Bob shoved his gun into Tim's back.

"Are you trying to stall me? No one knows you're here so if you wouldn't mind getting the hell out of the elevator?"

**********************************************************************************************************************

Gibbs heard the gun sound once, twice, three times and the violent sound reverberated loudly through the concrete shaft. No! His people were down there! Was he too late?

With a curse and a prayer he let go of the thin ladder and dropped down into the depths of the dark elevator shaft. The last thing he heard was Tony's cry.

"Gibbs! No!"


	17. Chapter 17

The elevator doors slowly opened and a near naked Tim and Ziva and a gun welding Bob came face to face with four scientists apparently arguing and shushing each other in the dark while shaking their torches at each other.

"Who the hell are you?" Bob demanded loudly, jamming his gun deeper into Tim's back.

All four of them turned to face the intruders and their eyes opened wide in surprise before they all started speaking at once.

"I promise Elbee I'll fix it I swear" Batty decreed eagerly, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Are you two up to something kinky?" Reynolds asked curiously taking in the front pair dressed only in their underwear.

"Oh my god it's a sex romp. I told you we would get caught!" Wolverine howled in simultaneous despair.

"I couldn't find any. I mean what sort of Hotel of this size doesn't have any?" Buzzard declared gloomily

"How about you all just shut.."

Ziva took advantage of the confusion and the shouting and slammed Bob into the back of the elevator trying to pin his arm up. Tim turned and tried to wrench the gun out of Bobs hand but he held tight. Tim slammed his hand repeatedly against the wall trying to get him to release the gun.

"Let GO!"

The gun fired once, twice, three times deafening them in the small confines of the elevator.

A distant curse was heard far above them followed an instant later by a loud thump on the elevator roof.

Tim finally freed the gun and slid it across the floor behind him. Bob snarled angrily and Tim twisted his arm behind him and roughly turned him around so he faced the wall. Ziva grinned mercilessly, took over the pinning duties and twisted both of Bob's arms further up behind his back.

"I need something to tie him up" Ziva eyes were bright and gleaming with excitement as she turned to look at Tim.

Tim quickly searched around ignoring the questions of the others at their rather violent arrival until his eyes alighted on an item on a workbench.

"Duct tape?"

"Perfect"

Inexplicably Batty, Reynolds, Wolverine and Buzzard cheered loudly and punched the air as they saw Tim pick up the fat roll of duct tape and start quickly slicing off long strips with a knife. Tim smiled at his strange new friends wondering if the paint fumes and excitement had been a bit too much for them. They descended on Tim bubbling with questions as they eagerly helped tape Bob up securely, binding him hand and foot.

"Is that a gun? Like a real one?"

"Did he find you guys having sex in a closet somewhere? Still not really enough of a reason to pull a gun on you, is it Toby"

"I swear I looked there like five minutes ago and there definitely wasn't any tape."

"Why are you limping?"

"This reminds me of Guatemala…"

"I must say this is very exciting. But I really should get back to my room soon for my allergy medication."

"Should I put more tape around his feet? Maybe around his arms as well?"

"Your eyes look different. Are you wearing contacts?"

"This is much more fun than the last Convention I went too."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tony cursed loudly as a ricocheting bullet tore through his red waiter jacket and opened a long gash in his arm. DAMMIT! He wasn't even Ziva's partner and he still got shot!

Tony had already heard Gibbs' loud thump and roll as he landed below. Well he could hardly hang about up here on his own now could he? With a muttered curse Tony held onto the outer edges of the ladder and slid rapidly down into the darkness following behind Gibbs' rather more abrupt descent. Whatever was going on down there he didn't intend on missing out on the action.

Gibbs looked up at Tony as he appeared by his side.

"What took you so long DiNozzo?"

"Getting shot"

Gibbs snorted and carefully pulled up the roof hatch.

Tony, pulling his gun out of his jacket as they prepared to drop into the service elevator through the roof insisted with a whisper.

"No really Boss. I did get shot, not bad but.."

Gibbs gave him a glare. Tony couldn't have been hurt too bad if he was still yammering on.

"And on three, one, two, three…"

Gibbs and Tony dropped quietly down into the elevator, guns drawn and tried to figure out what the hell was going on as they were descended upon by what felt like several people trying to surrender.

"We're not terrorists we SWEAR"

"Why does the waiter have a gun? Are all the Hotel employees around here armed?"

"I'm using the stairs if the elevators broken. There is no way I'm going to be able to climb up there"

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked as she turned to Tim her eyes full of concern as the cut on his temple dripped more blood down his face. His other cheek was swelling and bruised from the pistol whipping giving his face a sort of lop sided appearance.

Tim nodded and Ziva stepped away to brief Gibbs on what had happened. Tim took a deep breath and slid slowly, painfully down the wall to the ground where the floor could support his weight instead of his throbbing knee.

"Could someone please turn all the lights on?"

Gibbs had his gun pointed at a man in a maintenance coverall who appeared to be bound and gagged with duct tape at his feet. 'Bob' didn't look very happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tim looked up blearily at the kind eyes and halo of dark hair above him, looming out of the darkness. He would tell her now before he changed his mind. Before he thought of all the reasons why he shouldn't. He needed to confess his feelings before everything went back to normal. Before he went back to normal.

"I….I think I love you" Tim whispered, his heart pounding in fear.

Tony smiled down at his damaged and bloodied friend who was smiling foolishly up at him.

"Yes and I love you too buddy. You really had us worried for a moment there."

Tony knelt down and placing a firm hand on Tim's shoulder tried to help him sit up.

Tim frowned as the vision answered in a voice that sounded just like Tony's

"Looks like they got a couple of head shots in huh? Can you walk?"

"Tony?"

Tony sighed and tried to be patient. He had had plenty of experience at being on Tim's side of the equation and he had forgotten how long it could take to get your thoughts together after the surge of adrenaline subsided and the pain kicked in.

"No it's your Fairy Princess. Come on Sleeping Beauty up you get. You wouldn't want Ziva to see you sleeping on the job would you? OW! Don't pull on that arm. Use the other one. Oh your leg. Ok so if I go around this way I should be able to help pull you up?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ziva stared at the blank wall, her arms wrapped around herself for warmth ignoring the cacophony of noise around her as Buzzard, Batty, Reynolds and Wolverine excitedly tried to explain to Gibbs what had happened, who they where and why they were there. Simultaneously.

Ziva felt like she was sealed in a tiny perfect bubble and any moment now it was going to burst. With a silent 'POP' it would all disappear taking the last couple of perfect days with it. She would walk out of here and be taken back to head quarters. She would shower, she would change and soon she would be back in the bull pen, writing up her report. The Op would dissolve and she would return to being Officer David and pretending everything was normal.

But it wasn't. Not really. Everything had changed.

She had to tell him. And she had to tell him now before she forgot how it felt to be in his arms as he twirled her confidently across the dance floor and spun her back into his warm embrace, his eyes laughing. She would go to him right now and..

She felt a tall masculine presence behind her and she smiled as she imagined his warm arms slipping around her and pulling her close. He was already here.

"Ziva?"

Gibbs stood holding his warm jacket out to her.

"It's cold. I thought you might need this."

Gibbs didn't miss how Ziva's face fell when she realized who it was and he tried to hide his own smile. Oh yeah. Like he couldn't tell who she was hoping he would be.

Ziva and McGee had been all over each other the last couple of days and while they could claim the closeness was because they were doing their jobs they couldn't fake the way their eyes lit up and the smiles they tried to hide.

Gibbs had to admit they made a cute couple. He wouldn't have picked them as ever working out but after watching them teasing and touching and laughing together now he wasn't so sure. There was something about McGee that allowed Ziva to relax and she seemed happy and feminine at his side. McGee on the other hand seemed strong, protective and adoring with her standing beside him.

Huh who would have thought?

"Thanks"

Ziva slipped Gibbs' warm jacket over her bare shoulders and shoved the much too long arms up to her elbows. She couldn't shake the ache in her heart at the scent of the unfamiliar cologne. The smell was wrong. It shouldn't be Gibbs's scent wrapped around her. It should be Tim's, making her feel safe and loved and beautiful.

Ziva turned and saw Tony awkwardly helping Tim to his feet and trying to take his weight so he could walk back towards the hated elevator.

Was Tony bleeding? Ziva frowned. Seriously she couldn't leave that man alone without him doing something to hurt himself!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ziva snuck into the small private room and stood beside the hospital bed Tim was currently lying in. He was being kept overnight for observation after the blows to the head. It was the first chance she had been able to sneak away from Tony's excited bow by blow replay of the hostage situation. The last version had sounded suspiciously like a Die Hard movie as Gibbs and Tony gallantly clung to metal cables with their bleeding bare hands and repelled through open space while being shot at by multiple gunmen with heat seeking machine guns. Ridiculous. Still the nurses seemed to enjoy it.

"Tim? Are you still awake?"

Tim's head jerked up with surprise and he couldn't help the smile stealing across his face at the sight of her. He seemed a little pale and worried about something.

"Ziva? Yeah I'm awake. I couldn't sleep. There's …there's something I have to say to you. I'm sorry. It was my fault. The whole Operation was blown because I wanted to show off"

Tim bowed his head in shame and cursed himself and Ziva lifted his head up to look at her.

"McGee. Tim. Please, the fact that Toby Wilson does not dance was never included in his brief so you weren't to know. No one could have anticipated something like that as being what tipped them off. THAT'S what makes these situations so dangerous. You NEVER know what it might be. Besides….."

Ziva looked at Tim's battered face as he looked up at her hopefully. Even with the blood washed away and the cut stitched up he still looked like a mess. A beautiful sweet mess. She trailed her finger down the ridge of his nose carefully and leaned in closer staring deep into his eyes.

"YOU were the only one who paid the price for it. AND now we have Bob and Phil under arrest and the rest won't be far behind. Even Toby and Damita are unharmed. Damita had some mace and handcuffs in a hidden compartment in her handbag. Their attackers barely made it to the end of the street. Fornell is ecstatic'

Tim looked at her doubtfully as she tried to ease his concerns "You paid a price too Ziva"

Ziva grinned and flicked her hair behind her shoulders in a sultry Damita fashion.

"What? Please I strip down to my underwear and run through elevator shafts every Tuesday night. Didn't you know? Much better than yoga."

Tim laughed softly and then Ziva found her hand automatically creeping into his. A silence settled over them and it seemed to get very loud as they looked at their hands entwined, resting on the top of the covers of the hospital bed.

"I have a Confession"

Tim and Ziva spoke at the same time and then stared at each other nervously.

Tim flushed but always the gentleman insisted Ziva went first even though his face fell slightly.

_She's going to tell me that it was all just about being undercover. That's it's all over and didn't really mean anything anyway._  
Ziva paused trying to work out what she should say. She watched as Tim subconsciously ran this thumb gently across her knuckles as he watched her.

But it meant something to me.

"I…just wanted to say that I enjoyed being undercover with you. I enjoyed being Damita for a while. It meant I got to see another side of you Tim that I don't get to see at work. And…I would like to see more of it. If you don't object?"

Tim felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders and he beamed at her

"That was just what I was going to say."

"So Timothy would you take me dancing again sometime?"

"I would love to dance with you again Ziva."

"You promise?"

"Yes. Of course! As soon as my knee is all healed up we can dance to whatever you want"

Ziva dipped her eyes suddenly shy at the sheer joy Tim was managing to convey. He leaned down and picking up Ziva's hand gently kissed her knuckles before looking up at her intensely.

"I would like that very much indeed."

Ziva felt her toes curling up and she tried to hide the slight blush she felt racing across her skin at the sound of his voice soft and low. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to go before she embarrassed herself, her thoughts whirling.

She turned back quickly to Tim grinning.

"Oh you should get some sleep but be warned Tony was very keen to see you. He is getting a couple of stitches in his arm so he might be a while. Something about giving you a t-shirt? "

Tim frowned imagining what on earth Tony would have come up with to want to give him a t-shirt. Maybe it would have - I survived this undercover Op and all I got was a cracked knee and a minor contusion?

"Thanks for the heads up. I will see you in the morning?"

Ziva smiled and nodded, blowing him a Damita style kiss.

"Goodnight my Little Skittlebear"

Tim watched her leave and settled back onto the hospital pillows grinning. Maybe he did have something to look forward to after all.


	18. Chapter 18

Tim was just drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face after Ziva's visit when he heard shuffling feet. Blinking his tired eyes back open after his very long and strange night he came face to face with Batty, Buzzard, Reynolds and Wolverine who peered at him nervously as if he might leap suddenly from his bed and threaten them all.

Tim smiled reassuringly and winced as his battered face objected.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you again."

"Hello uhhh Special Agent McGee" Batty rather formally intoned as if he had been learning the unfamiliar name by rote on his journey from the Plaza, which he probably had.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as each wondered who would start.

Tim blushed slightly. It seemed like a betrayal of these good kind people. He had lied to them and they had done nothing but be friendly and helpful to him. He started haltingly trying to get his slightly scrambled thoughts together.

"Ah so you heard that I'm NOT the real Toby Wilson. You probably also know that I went undercover after a threat against him was received. Well I would like to say that I'm sorry. I didn't like lying to you all. I had to pretend to be Dr Wilson because he had been threatened by people who wanted to get their hands on a new strain of Super Wheat he had created. I want you to know I did genuinely enjoy your company these last couple of days. That wasn't a front to hold my cover. You guys really helped me keep it together when I got nervous. And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

Reynolds nodded and the others followed suit before Batty stepped forward with a strangely shaped, newspaper wrapped bundle in his hands.

"We understand that you couldn't say anything. And trust me we saw how dangerous it could have been. Imagine if one of us was threatened for our research? We wouldn't know WHAT to do. I'm just glad that there are good people out there who are protecting us, even when we don't normally know anything about it."

There were murmurs of agreement from the men and Tim had to smile at these gentle intelligent men.

"It was just a surprise that all. It's still a bit weird you know? I keep wondering what parts of you are the 'Toby' ones and which parts are the …um what would you like us to call you now?"

"Tim is fine."

Buzzard looked consideringly at Tim, taking in his now green eyes and his wedding band less finger.

"So you and …..Damita aren't marred?"

Tim sighed "No. Her name is Ziva David and she is a Mossad Liaison Officer stationed with us at NCIS."

"NCIS?"

Tim couldn't help but smile at the familiar confusion

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services"

"Ahhhh but you two aren't …you know together?" Buzzard pushed curiously while the others studied him with grins on their faces. Tim found himself blushing as he furiously studied the floor.

"No Ziva and I aren't…well actually just before you came in and……not that we are together but well ….maybe we might go out…for a drink or something after work…..maybe..I don't know."

Batty laughed and clapped Tim on the shoulder.

"Oh ok well we can cover for YOU if you like while you and Ziva _pretend_ that your not head over heels for each other? We could cook up something…..although that blush of yours and those red ears are kind of tricky to hide."

Buzzard snickered knowingly

"You know what? I'm still going to call you Elbee. Because I still think you are a Lucky Bastard. You could have been killed or who knows what and instead here you are tucked up safe and sound in bed. AND now you don't have to do the big presentation tomorrow"

Everyone laughed and Tim realized that it was true. He felt relief flood over him. They didn't hate him or resent him for tricking him. They in fact seemed to admire him even more than when they thought he was Dr Toby Wilson. Hopefully the real Toby Wilson could be flown back in time and he could rightfully make his own presentation of his own work at the Convention.

"Oh we uh brought you a gift too." Wolverine nudged Batty further forward.

"Guys you didn't have to do that"

Tim unwrapped the strange and very badly wrapped bundle to find several large rolls of Duct Tape.

"It's very handy in almost all situations" Reynolds assured Tim and the others nodded. Tim grinned as he remembered them eagerly taping up "Bob".

"By the way what were you guys doing down in the boiler room at that time of night?"

Tim asked curiously as he realized he didn't actually know. And how different things might have turned out if his new friends hadn't been there as a distraction.

"Uhhhh Well would you look at that? It seems visiting hours have long since finished. We better be getting back to the Hotel. You might get to sleep in but we have to get up and listen to sequential gene splicing analysis."

Batty blushed and looked embarrassed and started shuffling towards the door. The others all attempted to look innocent and failed and Tim scrutinized them carefully. They had been up to something all right.

Still whatever it was he was sure it could be fixed. With duct tape.

He waved farewell and then Reynolds stuck his head around the door.

"Hey Tim? If the real Toby Wilson turns up and he isn't as fun as you, could we swap back for the last couple of days of the conference? Cause having you around has been really great. Best Conference ever. He might be tired or whatever. So you could come to the lectures and then afterwards we could go play Poker like we were going to?"

Tim laughed and chucked the wad of newspaper that they had used to wrap his 'gift' at the doorway.

"Thanks Reynolds. I will see what I can do. It might be tricky with my knee but I promise to keep in touch"

Reynolds gave him a cheeky salute and along with the others headed down the corridor.

Tim lay back and listened to them disappearing down the hallway. He couldn't help but grin as he heard them.

"Where's that pretty nurse? We could ask her for directions?"

"I'm not going to take the elevator. You never know who might be in there. With a gun"

"Well I'm not taking the stairs. We're like 12 stories up"

"I'm telling you we are going the wrong way. Its turn left at the end of the corridor and we went right"

"As long as we get to a cab I don't care. Oh a vending machine. Anyone want candy?"

Tim's eyes drifted shut as he settled deeper into the thick soft pillows and allowed the soft darkness to claim him for a while.

*******************************************************************

Tony plastered himself to the wall and edged carefully into the room, ducking as a nurse walked past.

"McGee!" Tony hissed loudly from the floor as he crawled commando style across the linoleum.

Tim sighed and tried to ignore DiNozzo hoping that maybe if he thought he was asleep he might just leave him alone.

"McGee! I know you can hear me!. And if you can't I'm just gonna wake you up anyway."

Tim rolled his eyes and yawning sat up in bed, glaring at Tony.

"What do you want Tony? The painkillers are kicking in nicely and I could really do with a good sleep"

Tony pouted "I just wanted to say well done McGee. You survived your first undercover mission. You didn't get shot, well you got a little beat up but not too bad. Ziva hasn't got a scratch on her, Fornell looks like the cat that got the cream and he's pulling in people left, right and center for kidnapping, assault you name it. Toby and Damita are apparently fine and declaring their love for each other constantly after their so called 'near death experience'. One of the agents had to actually ask them to tone it down. They were getting a bit too hot and heavy with each other in the back of the transport vehicle."

Tim blinked and couldn't hide his surprise "You wanted to congratulate me?"

Tony grinned "Sure. You convinced hundreds of people that you were someone else. That's hard to do. And next time it will be a bit easier and you will know what to expect."

Tim couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Sometime Tony could be a real butt head, but sometimes he really came through.

"Thanks Tony. That really means a lot"

Tony gave Tim an awkward salute with his own bandaged arm and tossed Tim a t-shirt.

Tim leaned down the bed and held it up

"What's this?"

Tony smiled "Courtesy of the Operation Sourdough Surveillance Team. They always have a t-shit made in commemoration of the Op. Kind of a tradition.

Tim opened it up and read out the letters on the front

"_Shush now remember not to tell Tony how I managed to swallow the handcuff key when you were demonstrating Gummi Bears having sex while sitting on my chest?"_

Tim blushed as he remembered the very incident he was hoping to hide from Tony. Ziva had found it hilarious and so had he until he choked on something. Tony wagged his finger at him.

"Now actually it was a tough decision as they only pick the best line from the Op for the t-shirt. We had to vote but I think it was wondering exactly what Ziva was doing with the Gummi Bears AND you while you were handcuffed to the chair that won them over in the end. Personally I think it was some of the things you were talking to yourself about in the bathroom that should have gone on there."

Tim froze.

"I'm sorry what?"

Tony waggled his eyebrows "It appears when you are distracted you talk to yourself McGee. Good to know. By the way Timmy loves Ziva, Timmy Loves Ziva, Timmy Loves Ziva……"

Tim frowned in embarrassment and threw the t-shirt at Tony's face to try and get him to shut up. It just made Tony laugh harder as he watched Tim squirming.

"Hey McGee. It's ok. She's a hot chick and from what I was over hearing when YOU were out of the room you don't have anything to worry about."

"Really?" Tim couldn't help the hopeful rise in his voice.

"Yeah really. I don't know what you did but she's into you in a big way."

Tim looked up at Tony with a worried look in his eyes. Him and Ziva? Could they make it work? Team mates and partners and lovers? Just the thought of a date with her both thrilled and terrified him.

Tony shook his head "Hey don't look at me. I don't do relationships remember? If you want to give it a try I say go for it. She will probably kill you and I will have to break in a new Probie but what are friends for huh?"

Tim sighed and felt his eyes lids growing even heavier. He tried to keep them open so he could say something important. His mind was filling with happy laughing eyes and beautiful long thick dark hair. And this time it wasn't Tony's.

Tony stood up from the edge of the bed and watched as Tim's head sagged down onto his chest. He turned and quietly snuck out towards the door watching for any nurses who might catch him way out of visiting hours. Now that he had delivered his message he was kind of hoping to get caught. Tony paused and considered if left or right held the most caught by naughty nurse opportunities.

"Thanks Tony" Came the sleepy voice from behind him and Tony grinned as he disappeared down the hallway. Left.


	19. Chapter 19

_Two years later_

Tony looked around. It was strange to be back at the Plaza. He hadn't been back here since Operation Sourdough and being shot at in the elevator shaft. He tapped his ear piece.

"Ok and Operation Tuxedo is a go people"

"Weren't we calling it Operation Corsage?"

Tony frowned "Abby this is a secure line. Get off. Besides corsage sounds so old fashioned. Like old ladies and Prom Night murders. Operation Tuxedo sounds so much more…smooth. James Bond and all that. Now get off the line."

Abby disappeared with a huff and Tony called Fornell.

"Fornell? Have you got Director David covered? The last thing we need is for something to happen to him and this whole thing turns into an international incident."

"Of course DiNozzo. Don't worry about it. They will both be at the drop off point on time as discussed."

Tony grinned "Should we synchronize watches then to make sure?"

Fornell disconnected and Tony smiled at himself in the hallway mirror and smoothed his hair. Looking sharp DiNozzo.

Tony sauntered into the room and grinned down at Tim who was sitting on the edge of the bed his hands clasped together nervously. As soon as he walked into the room Tim looked up at him wide eyed.

"She gone hasn't she? She thinks it's a terrible idea and she's left me a note telling me she's sorry but she doesn't want to do this?"

Tony was going to give McGee a humorous retort but even he could see the obvious distress Tim was suffering from. He smiled and clapped Tim on the shoulder.

"Nope sorry buddy. Its all go. So it looks like you are definitely getting married today."

"Oh. Well that's good…..isn't it? I mean I'm sure. I want to marry her. I love Ziva but well what if .."

Tony rolled his eyes and sat down next to Tim on the bed and threw an arm around his shoulders.

"McGee. Tim. I may not be the best person for giving advice on relationships but there is one thing I can say. And trust me I NEVER thought I would ever say this. You and Ziva are going to be great together. Underneath that bad ass Mossad Assassin there was really a chocolate chip cookie baking, ballroom dancing, bubble bath loving and dinner party throwing Martha Stewart. And you were the only one to see that. I have watched you guys for the last two years and you're perfect for each other. You write, she sings. She cooks and you eat. She even has you going to the gym and last week I heard her making a Star Trek reference. Trust me she is in it for the long haul."

Tim nodded and smiled and tried to get this breathing under control. Tony was right this was going to be fine. His hands were shaking. Why were his hands shaking? Just because he was going to be making the biggest move of his life in a few minutes time. Oh my God…..

Tony looked at Tim assessing him like he would a suspect who might bolt at any moment. He seemed a little pale and sweaty. Well it was his job as Best Man to make sure he got to the aisle in good condition. Otherwise Ziva would kill him. And Abby. And Gibbs. So passing out while waiting at the aisle was also not an acceptable option.

"You going to be ok buddy?"

Tony worriedly pulled a paper bag out of his jacket and handed it to Tim who took it gratefully and started breathing into it slowly and deeply, the creases in the paper sounding loudly through the room.

Tony checked his watch anxiously. How the hell had Gibbs done this so many times without cracking? It really was crazy. There had to be like 300 people waiting for them out there. He should have figured that McGee would have a big extended family but there seemed to be an awful lot of Ziva's family and unnamed mysterious associates who had turned up to view the spectacle of a McGee/David wedding.

They wanted to get married outside for some reason. Something about the waterfall? There hadn't been enough room at first but then their wedding coordinator had proposed covering over half of the massive pool to turn it into a dance floor for the reception. Tony checked out the window. Geez no wonder McGee was breaking into a sweat.

The once familiar pool area was now covered in massive arrangements of white and pink flowers, white silk covered chairs with pink sashes, an aisle of plush white carpet running across thick green grass and it was swarming with people. There were many large round tables with white linen table clothes and white and pink floral centerpieces. The silver cutlery and glassware shone in the afternoon sun. There was a string quartet on a small raised stage to the side which would be replaced with a live band later for the reception. There were even white and pink lilies and candles floating in the pool. The balustrade across the dance floor that stopped people from tumbling into the pool was heavily swagged in white satin and pink bows.

Tony had to hand it to Ziva, it really was a beautiful looking wedding. If there was an empty corner it had flowers or a glistening water fountain in it. He had tried to strain out the endless conversations about it over the last few months but some of it still got through. Doves. He knew that somewhere there was a big white cage of doves that would be released. Ziva had also managed to tactfully avoid most of Abby suggestions such as being brought in on the back of a Harley or Hot Air Balloon.

Tony looked at his watch. Ok time to go. He had already timed how long it would take to go down the elevator and out through the lobby and to where Tim would stand. But he hadn't counted on McGee needing to stop and hyperventilate before stepping out through all those people. They really should go.

Tony turned and smiled at McGee who seemed calmer.

"Ready to go?"

Tim stood and straightened his jacket with a determined look on his face.

"Let's do this."

*****************************************************************

The sun disappeared and silent waiters lit thousands of twinkling candles and with exciting pops poured silver trays full of shimmering glasses of champagne. The music from the live band swirled above the laughing and happy conversation. Gibbs smiled as he sat back and watched his team enjoy the reception. Tony was flirting with a pretty waitress and writing down his number onto a serviette. Tim and Ziva where moving from table to table greeting and thanking their guests. Even as they moved around the many tables they were holding hands and couldn't stop smiling at each other. Ziva would flash her wedding rings and Tim would find himself impulsively hugged by yet another relative. Gibbs turned to look across his own table where Ducky appeared deep in an interesting conversation with some scientist about bats and a certain incident in Mexico. Abby who was flitting around excitedly in her old fashioned dusky rose gown seemed to have picked up an admirer with a rather awful name. Buzzard?

Gibbs sighed and settled into his chair. He really did love a good wedding. The food was marvelous and everyone was genuinely happy for the new couple.

The sight of Ziva stepping out into the sun on her fathers arm had swelled Gibbs' heart with pride. She had changed so much in the time she had been with the team. At first she had been distant and almost hard but now you could not help but notice her generous caring heart and her soft laughing eyes.

She had worn a beautiful rich soft silk ivory colored strapless gown that tapered to her curves and fell into a fishtail train at the back. It was gathered and beaded intricately on one side and her thick hair was smoothly swept up and pinned with old fashioned silver clips. Her veil had sparkled in the sun and Tony had been forced to give several rather significant jabs into Tim's side in order to get him to close his mouth.

The ceremony had been predominately a Jewish ceremony conducted under an opened sided white silk canopy and there had been a roar of approval from the crowd when Tim had stomped on the glass and smashed it.

A woman tapped Tim and Ziva on the shoulder and whispered something into their ears. She disappeared and after several minutes extracting themselves from their guests they made their way to the dance floor.

_"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to present to you Mr and Mrs McGee. They will dance their first dance as man and wife and then they have asked if members of the bridal party would please come up and join them."_

"What do you say Abb's?" Tony asked with a deep bow to the Head Bridesmaid.

"I would be delighted Tony." Abby curtsied graciously and waved to Buzzard over his shoulder who was watching her eagerly for his own chance to take her hand.

The band started up and Tim smiled down at his new wife. Everything fell away and all his anxieties and worries disappeared at the look of love and trust Ziva giving him. Tim swept her small form up into his arms and twirled her confidently across the dance floor. Lights all around the pool reflected on the water and threw rippling bands of light across everything giving it a sort of surreal appearance.

_You fill up my senses  
like a night in the forest  
like the mountains in springtime,  
like a walk in the rain  
like a storm in the desert,  
like a sleepy blue ocean  
you fill up my senses,  
come fill me again._

All Tim could hear was the splash of the waterfall and feel Ziva laughing with delight as they spun together, his arms wrapped around her. It was right here that he had first begun to hope that she might be his and now here she was. Mrs Ziva David McGee. His heart swelled and he leaned down to kiss her not caring now who saw them. They belonged to each other.

_Come let me love you,  
let me give my life to you  
let me drown in your laughter,  
let me die in your arms  
let me lay down beside you,  
let me always be with you  
come let me love you,  
come love me again._

Staring deeply into each others eyes they didn't even notice as the dance floor started to fill. First with couples from the wedding party and then close family and finally friends. Surrounded by love and good wishes they danced in perfect harmony long into the night.

And there was no lifeguard to interrupt them when bathed by moonlight after the last guest had left, they slipped into the pool and hid themselves away from prying eyes under the waterfall. Their kisses soon turned passionate as they entangled their warm wet bodies together....

The End

(Thank you very much to those that read, reviewed and alerted this story. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you Precious Pup)


End file.
